Caminos Enlazados
by Read21
Summary: Bella Swan debe mudarse a Forks, Washigton, para cumplir con la voluntad de su abuela. La fatídica relación que tiene con su padre le hace pensar que volver a vivir allí es lo más difícil que le han pedido. Pero su perspectiva cambia cuando conoce al misterioso Edward Cullen, quien ha mantenido su identidad en secreto, hasta que aparece esta curiosa e inteligente chica.
1. Forks

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Forks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella**

-No puedes estar hablando enserio- la replica de mi tío Matt resonó en toda la habitación

-Era su voluntad Mathew, ella habló conmigo desde hace meses. Isabella es su heredera universal- respondió Joshua utilizando ese tono tranquilizador que siempre lo había caracterizado

-No me refiero a eso, por supuesto que Bella sería su heredera universal, no tengo ningún problema al respecto. Con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es con las cláusulas que debe cumplir, por ningún motivo pienso dejarla irse de aquí para meterse al nido de esas serpientes. – mi tío apretó sus manos en puño tratando de controlar su ira

-Quisieras calmarte Mathew, es de mí y de mi familia de quienes estás hablando- Charlie le dirigió una mirada mordaz a su hermano

-No tengo porque callar la verdad, no eres un verdadero padre para Bella, y eres el hombre con la peor de las suertes para elegir una esposa. Tanto Renné como Sue son las dos más grandes perras que he tenido la desdicha de conocer. - escupió sus palabras sin ningún miramiento en la cara de Charlie

-Estás apunto de colmar mi paciencia, me estás irrespetando y eso no lo toleraré- replicó apretándose el puente de su nariz

-Oh, por Dios, estoy cagándome del miedo justo ahora- tuve que morder mis labios para que nadie viera la sonrisa que estaba a punto de salir - No alteremos al pequeño Charlie, su frágil temperamento lo hará colapsar ¡Madura de una buena vez idiota! – Joshua veía la escena con normalidad, los años que llevaba trabajando para la familia le habían hecho acostumbrarse a las constantes peleas entre Charlie y Mathew Swan, y a mantener la compostura durante éstas

\- ¡Eres tú quien tiene que madurar Mathew! ¡Isabella es mi hija! Si mi madre tenía por última voluntad que ella viviera conmigo un año, lo voy a cumplir- sentenció mi progenitor levantándose bruscamente de su asiento

-Nunca has sido un buen padre. No permitiré que te la lleves; puede que ella no sea mi hija, pero la amo como si lo fuera. - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo- No has estado en los momentos más importantes de su vida, no la viste crecer, no sujetaste su mano mientras iba a la escuela, no sabes lo brillante y talentosa que es; no conoces sus logros, ni sus metas, ni cuales son sus sueños ¡No la conoces, Charlie! La apartaste de tu vida como si fuera una muñeca, ¿sabes que estuvo seis meses en rehabilitación hace un año después de su accidente? – mi padre se quedó pasmado al escuchar lo último, ni siquiera soporté mantener mi mirada en él, por su reacción demostró que no sabía que estuve al bordo de la muerte.

Mi tío soltó una corta carcajada amarga y áspera

-Por Dios, ni siquiera sabías que se había accidentado ¿verdad? - la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó mi tío lo hizo sentir incómodo, al parecer.

-Yo no-o tení-a i-dea- murmuró de manera entrecortada

\- ¡Por supuesto que no tenías idea! Seguramente la zorra de tu esposa no te dijo nada, Isabella necesitaba transfusiones de sangre, te llamé maldita sea, no sabes la desesperación por la que tuve que pasar; ella estaba muriendo, Charlie, y te llamé, llamé a Renné… y nadie vino. – Un pequeño sollozo salió de mi garganta al ver los ojos de mi tío llenarse de lágrimas- Tuve que llamar a mis compañeros para que vinieran a hacer donaciones de sangre. ¡Así que no vengas a aparentar ser un padre! ¡No lo eres! Abandonaste a tu propia hija para criar a los hijos de esa bruja, siempre los has puesto a ellos por encima de Bella. – Charlie no se atrevió a debatir nada de lo que mi tío Matt le había gritado, simplemente volvió a sentarse en su silla algo perturbado

-No me importa si la herencia se pierde, Bella es lo más importante para mí. Si ella no quiere vivir con Charlie, nadie la obligará. – Mi tío Matt se levantó de su asiento con fuerza dando alarde de su enorme altura y gran masa muscular que hicieron inquietar a los otros dos hombres. - Bella cariño, no importa si tenemos que abandonar todo. Yo te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, esto es algo que te corresponde solo a ti, la herencia es solo tuya- su mirada comprensiva hizo que en mi interior creciera un cariño y respeto más grande hacia él

-Gracias tío- contesté con voz algo ahogada porque sabía lo mucho que le dolería mi decisión- ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? - pregunté mirando a Joshua quien asintió en respuesta

Mi tío se acercó a mí y apretó mi hombro en señal de apoyo, para luego dejar la habitación. Charlie simplemente se levantó de su asiento y caminó fuera del estudio por inercia, al parecer las palabras de su hermano lo habían dejado más que consternado

-Tu dirás, Bella- Joshua habló cuando estuvo seguro que ambos hombres se habían alejado

\- ¿Podrías explicarme bien las peticiones de la abuela? – el asintió y tomó el testamento para hacer lectura

-A mi única y querida nieta Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer le dejo en herencia todas mis posesiones; la mansión en California, el rancho en Texas, los negocios familiares en New York y Londres, la tienda de música en New Orleans, todas las inversiones y cuentas bancarias. Le hago entrega de todas las joyas familiares, de mis obras de arte, de la librería en Seattle y de la casa en Forks. Siendo ella mi única heredera pido que cumpla con mis siguientes peticiones:

Vivir con su padre biológico por lo menos un año

Su herencia será administrada por Joshua Thompson hasta que ella cumpla veintiún años

Después de entregados los bienes de manera legítima a Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, ella tomará la decisión de otorgarle una propiedad, cualquiera que ella desee y/o le parezca conveniente a Mathew Connor Swan y a Charlie Thomas Swan

Suspiré al volver a escuchar la lectura del testamento de mi abuela, hace tan solo dos semanas que falleció y me resultaba terriblemente doloroso tener que tomar una decisión para quedarme con todas sus cosas, cosas por las que ella y mi abuelo trabajaron tanto, tan duro, para darle lo mejor a su familia.

-Sé que no es fácil para ti, Bella- Joshua se recargó contra el sillón y lanzó un suspiro- Le dije a Marie que esto sucedería, y realmente no entiendo porque estipuló esta condición. Se supone que debo ser imparcial, pero esta vez le doy toda la razón a Matt. – arqueé una ceja divertida haciéndolo reír- Nunca he estado de parte de ninguno, siempre pelean por alguna estupidez, pero puedo decir que siempre estaré de tu lado- me quedé sorprendida al oírlo.

Joshua siempre había sido el abogado de la familia, él y mi abuelo fueron grandes amigos y cuando Charles Swan falleció se convirtió en un aliado inseparable de la abuela Marie, ayudándole con las riendas de los negocios. Todos le teníamos un gran aprecio, y lo respetábamos tal y como lo hacíamos con mis abuelos.

-Si yo decidiera no cumplir con esa cláusula ¿Qué sucedería? – pregunté resignándome al saber con antelación cuál sería su respuesta

-Los negocios pasarían a estar en manos de los accionistas y las pertenencias familiares serían subastadas- contuve un gemido ante su respuesta. No quería vivir con Charlie, de hecho, no quería a Charlie cerca de mí de ninguna manera y ni hablar de su esposa.

Pero por otro lado sentía que se lo debía a la abuela, ella siempre se hizo cargo de mí con tanto amor y cariño y dejar que todas sus cosas, por las que con tanto sacrificio había trabajado junto al abuelo, y todos sus recuerdos pasaran a manos de personas desconocidas simplemente me ponía nostálgica. Además, sabía con antelación lo que sucedería con las personas que dependían de estos negocios y propiedades si pasaban a manos de alguien distinto a la familia, miles de trabajadores se quedarían sin sus empleos.

Uno de los principales ejemplos los tenía justo ahora con lo que estaba sucediendo con la tienda de música en New Orleans y este empresario rico demasiado pedante que se estaba adueñando de varias propiedades para construir un centro comercial.

Nos habíamos negado a vender sin pensar en la jugosa oferta que nos hizo, ninguna cifra se comparaba con lo mucho que le ayudaba esta tienda a la comunidad otorgándole becas de música a chicos con talento y sin recursos. Después del huracán montones de familias lo perdieron todo y años después la pobreza y desigualdad sigue latente en la mitad de la ciudad. No podíamos quitarles a esas personas esa pequeña oportunidad para cumplir sus sueños.

-Está bien, iré a vivir con Charlie durante un año- Joshua sonrió ante mi respuesta

-Un año pasa rápido, ya lo verás. – sonreí ante sus palabras entusiastas, aunque realmente por dentro estaba gritando

-Eso espero- hablé con la voz entrecortada.

De verdad esperaba que fuese así, no había estado cerca de Charlie desde que tenía ocho años, recibía una tarjeta y un regalo por mi cumpleaños o navidad de parte de él, pero no puedo decir que él fuese una constante en mi vida, al igual que Renné, ninguno de mis progenitores había mostrado ningún interés en mí.

Solo rogaba por que la decisión que acabo de tomar no me genere más conflictos de los que ya tengo.

.

.

 **ȜȜȜȜ**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Estás segura de esto pequeña Ella? – suspiré a la pregunta de mi tío Matt, estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo que me llevaría a Forks, Charlie se había ido una semana atrás para tener todo preparado para mi estadía.

-No, no lo estoy para nada- sacudí mi cabeza suspirando

-Quédate, cielo. No tienes que ir- sonreí levemente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había repetido eso mismo en la última semana

-Lo sé. Sabes que quisiera quedarme contigo- dije tratando de contener el impulso que me decía que mandara todo al carajo- Pero es algo que debo hacer- añadí haciéndolo gruñir

-No debes hacer nada- él giró sus ojos azules haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Sólo te sientes culpable y en deuda

-Puede que sí- respondí mordiendo nerviosamente mi labio inferior- Pero si me quedo es una decisión de la que seguramente me arrepentiré después, lo sabes.

-Está bien, sólo… prométeme que llamarás si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa- me apuntó con un dedo dándome la orden

-Te lo prometo, como por enésima vez- reí divertida al verlo dándome la mirada seria y seca que suele darle a los chicos que están a su mando.

-Hablo enserio- las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron- No me molestaría tener una excusa para viajar a Forks y darle una patada al trasero snob de tu padre.

Un bufido salió de mi garganta

-No puedes decir eso- le regañé- Me sentiré tentada a llamarte todos los días- una risa profunda escapó de su pecho.

Con uno de sus enormes brazos me llevó hasta él para darme un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la cabeza

-Te extrañaré niña- murmuró logrando que su leve acento sureño saliera a relucir

-Yo también tío Matt- le contesté sintiéndome algo mal por tener que alejarme de la única persona que me entendía- ¿Vas a cuidar de Shaula por mí?

-Por supuesto, te enviaré fotos cuando nazca la cría- me prometió

-De acuerdo- suspiré pesadamente cuando escuché una voz femenina anunciando el abordaje hacia Washington- Cuídate mucho, no consumas demasiada comida chatarra en mi ausencia. Mary me juró que cocinaría para ti todos los días.

Él me dio una mueca burlona

-Yo soy el adulto aquí, chica. – me crucé de brazos y le miré mal

-Tío Matt- mi advertencia hizo que torciera sus ojos

-Está bien, trataré de comer saludable. Pero de todas las personas… Mary ¿enserio? – le di una enorme sonrisa cargada de maldad

-Oh sí, ella estaba bastante animada en ayudar- asentí enérgicamente

-Ya lo creo- espetó con un deje jocoso-Es muy joven, no pasará- sacudió su cabeza haciéndome bufar

-Tienes treinta y dos, ella veintitrés. No es tanta la maldita diferencia- el arqueó una ceja al oírme maldecir, aunque no dijo nada. Ambos sabíamos que era su culpa.

-Concéntrate en tratar de sobrevivir un año sin matar a nadie, en un pueblo pequeño es más difícil esconder un crimen- revolvió mi cabello despeinándome por completo- Yo me preocuparé por mi propia vida, gracias- me dijo utilizando un tono algo irónico, golpeé uno de sus brazos para que dejara en paz mi jodido cabello

-Eres terrible para las citas, siempre eliges las peores- le miré mal mientras intentaba acomodar algunos mechones que se habían salido de mi coleta- Investigué a esa chica, Ivanna. Ella es algo así como un gran desastre

\- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que se ha casado tres veces en menos de cinco años o al hecho de que su empresa familiar está en quiebra y ve en mí la mejor oportunidad económica de su vida? – lo miré sorprendida al darme cuenta que él también la había investigado, lo cual significa que no se estaba enamorando de ella, gracias a Dios. Eso sería algo realmente malo.

-Si lo sabes ¿por qué diablos sigues saliendo con ella?

-Porque si le quitas su personalidad ambiciosa e interesada y eres capaz de soportar su petulancia, te das cuenta de que hay una persona realmente interesante ahí- me reí mucho ante sus palabras

-Dios… eres un idiota. Tengo diecisiete, no seis. Se honesto, prometo no correr cuando me digas que tienen buen sexo- mi risa incrementó cuando vi que sus mejillas y sus orejas se pusieron rojas, era difícil hacerlo avergonzar.

-Jesús, Ella- sacudió su cabeza- Ve a subirte a ese jodido avión ahora- gruñó señalando el pasillo de abordaje

-Como digas- lo abracé- Avísame cuando te vayas a ir de nuevo- murmuré contra su pecho

-Lo haré dulce niña-besó mi cabeza- Ahora ve a hacerle la vida imposible a Charlie por mí. Tu motocicleta llegará en una semana, eso lo enloquecerá

Reí quedito sabiendo que él tenía razón

En verdad iba a extrañar mucho a mi tío Matt, él era una extraña mezcla entre padre y hermano para mí. Él y la abuela me habían cuidado desde que tenía ocho años, estar sin ellos alrededor iba a sentirse demasiado triste y raro.

Me separé de su abrazo dándole una pequeña sonrisa para dejarlo tranquilo, y sin tratar de reflexionar mucho tomé la manija de mi maleta y empecé a caminar hasta la zona de abordaje.

Una alta mujer de cabello caoba me dio una cálida sonrisa pidiéndome el tiquete para subir, le entregué el papel y una vez que sus ojos grises habían escaneado toda la información me deseo un buen viaje dejándome pasar.

Giré para darle un saludo de despedida a mi tío, él me devolvió el gesto mientras se llevaba un pretzel a la boca. ¿Dónde carajos había conseguido uno?

Una vez subí al avión fue sencillo ubicar mi asiento, minutos más tarde la auxiliar de vuelo hizo su coreografía para explicar las pautas de prevención así que decidí sacar un libro para distraerme durante el viaje.

Hice una mueca ante la ironía del ejemplar, El Extranjero, perfecto para calmar mis ánimos -pensé con sarcasmo-, aunque era una de mis obras favoritas, no tenía la capacidad para reflexionar sobre la moral angustiosa de la sociedad en este preciso momento. Sin embargo, era el único libro que me acompañaba, puesto que había mandado todas mis cosas tres días antes a la casa de mi padre.

Me resigné a leer el libro, era la versión original en francés. Un regalo de mi ausente madre. Por lo menos era mejor en dar obsequios que Charlie, aunque a ella no la veía desde hace nueve años.

A pesar de que ella era una perra, siempre me enviaba buenos obsequios junto con lindas postales de los lugares que había visitado. Supongo que ella piensa que alivia algo de su culpa llenándome de bienes materiales.

Había dejado de importarme desde mucho tiempo atrás la falta de afecto de ambos y sus esfuerzos por "compensarme".

El trayecto hasta Washington fue demasiado corto para mi gusto. Me abstraje en la lectura y cuando menos lo pensé ya me encontraba descendiendo del avión. Pude ver que Charlie me estaba esperando, me acerqué a él y ambos nos dimos un escueto saludo.

Me preocupaba un poco tener pasar más de tres horas en coche con mi padre, pude haber tomado un vuelo de Seattle a Portland que me reduciría bastante el trayecto, pero Charlie estaba en Seattle por alguna razón de negocios y quiso recogerme allí mismo.

Estaba convencida de lo engorroso que resultaría esto.

Él era un hombre de pocas palabras y yo… supongo que me sentía demasiado incomoda a su lado como para entablar una conversación, siento que no tengo nada que contarle y de todas maneras es más probable que terminemos discutiendo como lo hacíamos cuando hablábamos por teléfono.

Caminamos hasta su camioneta sin decir una sola palabra más, me abstuve de hacer un comentario mordaz al ver la Ford F-150, mi tío tenía toda la razón… Charlie Swan era un snob.

Ambos nos subimos al auto, gemí internamente al saber que todavía nos quedaba un largo camino hasta Forks, saqué el iPod del bolso que me había acompañado durante todo el viaje y conecté los audífonos. Me concentré en ver el paisaje a través de la ventana mientras escuchaba los acordes de Stairway to heaven.

Sonreí al recordar cuanto se había esforzado mi tío Matt en "culturizarme" respecto a la música, él se encargó de sembrar en mí el amor por todo lo clásico. La familia de mi padre siempre ha tenido una vena musical.

Mi abuelo era un gran violinista, de hecho, por su amor a la música decidió abrir la tienda en New Orleans a la cual llegan los instrumentos más nuevos del mercado cada año y también se encarga de patrocinar a jóvenes talentos.

La abuela Marie por otro lado era una buena pianista, aunque nunca llegó a tocar de manera profesional. Recuerdo que me gustaba sentarme con ella para que me enseñara una nueva melodía cada semana.

Mi tío amaba la guitarra, también tocaba la batería y el chelo, pero no solía tocar demasiado este último; sólo aprendió a tocarlo para complacer al abuelo, al igual que Charlie aprendió a tocar el violín por obligación.

Yo resulté siendo el experimento de todos. Desde pequeña me inscribieron a clases de violín; mi tío decidió que no quería ser el único que tocara un instrumento tan aburrido como el chelo y me llevó a clases para que los dos compartiéramos el mismo sentimiento de aburrición, y la abuela se sentaba tres días a la semana conmigo para darme tutorías de piano.

Cuando tenía doce empecé a interesarme por el rock gracias a la influencia del tío Matt, así que él me enseñó a tocar la guitarra. Después tuve un pequeño enamoramiento con el arpa y supliqué para que me pagaran las clases.

Mi abuela solía llamarme su pequeña prodigio.

Tamborileé mis dedos contra el marco de la ventana del auto al compás de la música dejándome llevar por la melodía cuando mis reflejos me permitieron ver que Charlie estaba moviendo su boca mientras trataba de mirarme sin perder la vista de la carretera.

\- ¿Disculpa? - me quité los audífonos al no escucharle bien.

El suspiró un poco incómodo

-Mmm te pregunté sobre tus últimas vacaciones, hace dos meses llamé y mamá me dijo que estabas en Europa- su mirada se puso algo nostálgica al hablar de la abuela

-A sí... mmm estuvieron bien, supongo- me encogí un poco de hombros- Volví hace poco cuando ella empezó a enfermar

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- me preguntó dándome una leve mirada de lo que parecía ser preocupación

-Me hace falta- solté frunciendo el ceño- Pero ella habló conmigo todos los días sobre... todo- comenté jugando un poco con el delgado cable de los audífonos- De alguna manera se encargó de que estuviera preparada para lo que iba a suceder, así que no ha sido tan doloroso enfrentar su muerte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

No me atreví a hacerle la misma pregunta, a preocuparme por saber cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, podía notar la culpabilidad en su rostro.

La abuela lo había llamado para pedirle que la visitara una semana antes de morir, pero él dijo que tenía un negocio muy importante para atender en Canadá por el que trabajó durante meses. Ella lo entendió y le dijo que le quería, le sugirió darse una vuelta por California si su agenda se despejaba.

Jamás le mencionó que estaba enferma o que había tenido dos preinfartos en menos de un mes, además nos prohibió a todos comentarle algo a Charlie al respecto.

Noté como tomaba una profunda respiración para luego soltar el aire en una sonora exhalación.

-Yo… ¿cuándo sucedió lo del accidente? – su pregunta me hizo tensar de inmediato

-Un poco más de un año- mi respuesta sonó demasiado seca

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – su tono cauteloso me irritó levemente

-Un hombre ebrio no respetó la luz roja, yo iba cruzando la calle y me elevó por encima del parabrisas- traté de resumir en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido

-Por Dios…- sacudió su cabeza consternado- Isabella yo…

-No importa- le interrumpí volviendo a fijar mi vista en la carretera que corría a través de la ventana

-Por supuesto que importa, yo no tenía idea de lo que sucedió, de lo contrario…- me reí irónicamente deteniendo su discurso

-Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira- espeté tranquilamente- Tu trabajo siempre ha estado primero, de hecho, todo ha estado para ti primero menos yo

-Eso no es cierto- su rostro se crispó un poco

-Charlie, no quiero tener esta conversación, enserio- inflé mis mejillas con molestia

-Sé que no he sido el mejor padre, pero te amo. Eres mi hija- cerré mis ojos suspirando

-Claro- le contesté para no entrar en polémica

El gruñó por lo bajo y no dijo nada más.

Me enfurecía un poco que tratara de aparentar ser un padre preocupado después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Si no fuera porque teníamos el mismo color de ojos achocolatado y el cabello castaño rojizo pensaría fácilmente que él de ninguna jodida manera podía ser mi padre. Ambos nos poníamos completamente incomodos, fríos y distantes en la presencia del otro, ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra el cristal rogando para que el sueño viniese a mí.

Sólo he estado un poco más de veinte minutos en el auto con Charlie y ya quería volver a casa con el tío Matt. Una parte dentro de mí se siente como una mala persona por ser tan perra con mi padre, pero la otra parte, la mayor parte, en realidad se siente como si se lo tuviera merecido.

De cualquier manera, no quería que nuestros problemas se volvieran más grandes, mi propósito era sobrevivir este año y luego irme a vivir a nuestro acogedor rancho en Texas, así que mientras más lograra controlar mi temperamento y mi boca respecto a mi padre, más fácil sería cumplir con mi objetivo.

.

.

 **ȜȜȜȜ**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un poco más de tres horas pude vislumbrar el letrero de Bienvenidos a Forks, desde hacía rato la lluvia no había desamparado el clima, sabía que era algo inevitable en el lugar al que nos dirigíamos. Forks es la localidad más lluviosa en los Estados Unidos, así que ya me había hecho la idea de dejar atrás el cálido y abrazador sol de California.

Aunque me gustaba el paisaje de Forks, era hermoso. Todo se teñía de color verde: los árboles, el suelo y los troncos cubiertos de helechos y musgo; además unas flores preciosas crecían en medio de toda esa naturaleza. No era tan malo después de todo estar en un ambiente más tranquilo y menos ajetreado que el de San Francisco.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Charlie. Me sorprendí al verla ya que realmente no se parecía en nada a la pequeña casa de dos habitaciones que habían comprado mis abuelos poco después de su matrimonio, en lugar de eso había una casa enorme con ínfulas de mansión.

El viejo porche dejó de existir para darle paso a una espléndida estructura moderna blanca de lo que parecían ser tres pisos. La construcción daba la sensación de que se edificaba hacia diferentes lados, sin seguir ninguna clase de línea recta.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó mientras salíamos del auto

Lo primero que me vino a la mente es que me parecía algo pretenciosa, pero no tuve el valor de decirlo.

-Está muy diferente- lo que no era ninguna mentira- Es bonita- dije con honestidad, simplemente me parecía menos hogareña de lo que recordaba de la anterior versión.

-Instalé tus cosas en la habitación del tercer piso, es la más grande y creo que te gustará tener algo de buena vista, esa tiene un enorme ventanal que da hacia el patio trasero que está junto al bosque- me quedé un poco conmocionada por lo que me acababa de decir

-Eso es estupendo, gracias. Te lo agradezco de verdad- él al igual que yo quedó sorprendido

-De nada, eres bienvenida- farfulló un poco avergonzado ante mis palabras.

Al entrar a la casa me percaté de que los recuerdos que me ataban a mi infancia se esfumaron de inmediato, lo cual era algo bueno, supongo.

La voz de una mujer hizo eco hasta llegar a nosotros

-Charlie, cariño ¿eres tú? - preguntó acercándose, suspiré levemente preparándome para lo que venía.

-Sí, acabamos de llegar, Sue- contestó mi padre quitándose su chaqueta

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros corrió hasta mi padre dándole un abrazo

-Te extrañé demasiado, no puedo creer que te retuvieran dos días para cerrar ese negocio- murmuró contra su pecho haciendo reír a mi padre, lo cual me causó una especie de cosquilleo incómodo, nunca lo había escuchado reír.

-También te extrañé, pero valió la pena eh- ella le sonrió dándole un beso, aparté mis ojos al ver el momento tan intimo y me concentre en mirar los distintos patrones de la alfombra, era muy bonita, del tipo artesanal.

-Sabes que me cuesta apartarme mucho tiempo de ti

-No fue tanto, además pudiste tener espacio para ti ¿no ibas a ir a visitar a Amelie en la Push? - preguntó mi padre de vuelta con tono divertido

-Bueno, sabes que cuando quieres a alguien siempre lo quieres tener cerca- mis labios se curvaron al escucharla

Fuiste muy discreta… perra.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta ante esto y de inmediato terminó el tema

-Prometo llevarte conmigo la próxima vez- sentí como era penetrada por ambas miradas así que levanté mi cabeza con una sonrisa

-Qué bueno volver a verte Sue- canturreé animada al ver sus ojos negros dándome una mirada seria

-Igualmente Isabella, no sabes lo felices que estamos por tenerte aquí- respondió entre dientes colocando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo.

El jodido abrazo de Judas.

Se lo devolví y sonreí al pensar que me iba a ir con ella directamente al infierno.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no dejas que te enseñe tu cuarto? – habló mi padre viendo con algo de desconfianza temerosa nuestra pequeña escena.

-Eso sería genial, haz que Isabella se sienta cómoda mientras les preparo una rica cena- juro que pude sentir su maldad destilar en las últimas palabras, un pequeño estremecimiento me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Sentí una punzada en mi cabeza ante el recuerdo que despertó. Seguía siendo la misma arpía de siempre.

Seguí a Charlie escaleras arriba hasta el último piso, quiso enseñarme la casa, pero alegué que estaba algo cansada por el viaje, así que acordábamos que me la mostraría después.

Me sorprendí gratamente al ver la habitación, no colisionaba demasiado con mi personalidad.

La cama tenía un edredón con franjas en distintos tonos de violeta y un estampado de flores que se veía acogedor, tenía un armario bastante grande en color blanco y un librero moderno con espacios a cuadros pegado a la pared. Había sillones que iban a juego con los colores del edredón y un sofá estaba junto al enorme ventanal que daba vista al bosque.

También me había conseguido un espacioso escritorio negro sobre el que reposaba una computadora, aunque esta última no era necesaria puesto que traía mi laptop, le agradecí mucho el gesto.

Luego de que se fue para darme espacio para acomodarme solté un grito bajo de alegría al darme cuenta que la delgada puerta que pensé, era una extensión del armario en realidad daba acceso a un cuarto de baño.

Una de las ventajas de Charlie era que no insistía mucho en quedarse revoloteando alrededor, a diferencia de su hermano, que quería entrometerse en todo lo que hiciera. Esto me permitió sentarme en el sofá para contemplar como caía la lluvia a través del ventanal, volviendo más verde el paisaje que tenía frente a mí- si es que era esto posible- y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza.

Secándome mis mejillas con fuerza, decidí que tenía la opción de hacer un drama de esto o tratar de ser lo más positiva posible para alivianar la frustración de lo que sería mi vida por todo un año, así que elegí lo segundo.

Después de desempacar todos mis libros y acomodarlos en la repisa guardé mi ropa en el armario, había tenido que dejar atrás la mayoría de mis prendas. Mi guardarropa de California no me era de mucha utilidad para sobrevivir al frío clima de Forks. Alcancé a comprar algunas prendas unos días antes, pero en algún momento deberé viajar a Portland a comprarme algunos conjuntos más.

Luego de que terminé y acomodé mi guitarra en una de las esquinas de la habitación, tomé mi neceser y entré al cuarto de baño para asearme. Examiné mi rostro cansado en el espejo y suspiré con desanimo al ver los rastros de las ojeras que me han acompañado desde la muerte de la abuela mientras empezaba a cepillar mi cabello enredado. Vivir en California me había ayudado un poco a dejar mi piel extremadamente blanca para lucir levemente bronceada, pero me resigné a la idea de que nunca obtendría un bronceado natural igual al de las chicas de allí.

Desde que era niña era demasiado delgada, y aunque la gimnasia y el baile me habían ayudado a ganar algo de curvas, no era alguien que realmente estuviera fuera de lo común.

Como sea, no era mi apariencia la que me preocupaba en absoluto, sino mi precaria habilidad para encajar en un lugar. Nunca había logrado compenetrar bien con la gente de mi edad y por lo general estaba rodeada de personas mayores que no se preocupaban mucho por perder el tiempo con alguien tan joven.

El único que parecía estar a mi mismo ritmo era mi tío Matt, aunque nuestras personalidades distaban demasiado en algunas cosas. Él era más sociable que yo, al menos. A mí la cabeza no me funcionaba bien, esa es la única excusa que encuentro para mi incapacidad de encajar en mi entorno, aun si un montón de pruebas dicen lo contrario.

Me puse mi pijama después de asearme y me metí a la cama. No había ninguna manera en la que quisiera bajar a comer después de lo que dijo Sue, así que lo mejor era dormir hasta el otro día y levantarme temprano para ser yo quien preparara el desayuno y estuviera segura que no había nada riesgoso en mis alimentos.

El sonido de la lluvia me ayudó a quedarme dormida. Sentí vagamente en medio de mi sueño como alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación para ser cerrada de nuevo silenciosamente segundos más tarde, supongo que fue mi padre para invitarme a cenar. Luego de esto quede profundamente dormida en compañía del tatareo de a lluvia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un saludo para ti que abriste este fic y te tomaste el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo de esta historia. Es una idea que apenas estoy plasmando así que quien sabe a donde nos llevará.**  
 **Por favor deja tus comentarios y opiniones, los recibiré con el mayor cariño y agradecimiento del mundo.**  
 **Que un gran abrazo desde el lugar donde estoy viaje hasta ti querido lector y te llene de amor y optimismo.  
** **Muchísimas gracias** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Instituto

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Instituto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella**

A la mañana siguiente sólo pude ver una espesa niebla a través del ventanal, adiós al cielo despejado al que estaba acostumbrada. Miré la hora en mi celular y decidí que debía desperezarme si quería comer algo esta mañana.

Sólo faltaban algunos minutos para las seis, como no sabía a qué hora se levantaban las demás personas en esta casa era mejor ser la primera en hacerlo.

Bajé vistiendo un sweater negro cuello tortuga y unos jeans, caminé lento esperando que mis botines no hicieran demasiado ruido contra el piso de madera. Al llegar a la primera planta respiré con alivio.

Como no conocía la casa hice un rápido recorrido para localizar la cocina.

Con algo de estupor empecé a preparar el desayuno, aun no sabía cómo sentirme con lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Todo era demasiado desconocido para mí, y aunque la casa era preciosa sentía que no encajaba para nada con el ambiente familiar que se desarrollaba ahí.

Examiné la cocina mientras exprimía las naranjas para hacer jugo y me di cuenta de lo espaciosa que era, los ventanales le daban una buena iluminación a pesar del clima gris que hacía afuera, el blanco inmaculado de las paredes resaltaba el tablero verde de anotaciones que estaba lleno de inscripciones

 _Partido de Seth el viernes_

 _Cita médica de Leah el lunes_

 _Preparación de galletas para la fiesta de la reservación_

Había algunas medallas colgadas de las esquinas junto a diversas fotos; Sue junto a Leah, ambas con dos sonrisas idénticas en rostro. En otra estaban Sue, mi padre y Seth, en lo que parecía ser una competencia de fútbol, al parecer su equipo había ganado porque mi padre lo estaba cargando portando una sonrisa orgullosa mientras el niño sonreía a la cámara sosteniendo una de las mismas medallas que estaban colgadas.

De pronto sentí unas ganas horribles de llorar, pensé que esta sensación de ser dispensable se había ido hace bastante tiempo, pero al parecer no lo había superado del todo.

Era mejor si solo me concentraba la masa para los waffles en lugar del motón de fotos a mi alrededor. Saqué bastante provecho del tiempo y cociné varias cosas, no sabía lo que les gustaba a ellos así que opté por un menú variado.

Las voces empezaron a escucharse cuando estaba tomando el último trago de mi jugo.

-Buenos días Isabella- saludó mi padre mirando algo aturdido la isleta de la cocina

-Buenos días- murmuré levantándome para llevar los platos al fregadero

-Isabella, que sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano- exclamó Sue entrecerrando sus ojos al ver el desayuno listo, le di una enorme sonrisa mientras secaba la vajilla y la volvía a acomodar en su lugar

-Que puedo decir, soy una persona madrugadora- canturreé de buen ánimo al verla mirarme con desconfianza

\- ¿Bella eres tú? ¡No puedo creer que enserio estés aquí! - sentí como alguien impactaba contra mí sacándome un poco el aire, luego me vi levantada algunos centímetros del piso

-Seth compórtate- gruñó Lea molesta tomando asiento en la mesa y enviándome dagas con la mirada. Seguía odiándome al igual que el primer día.

Sonreí al chico que estaba frente a mí, cambió mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Si no supiera que tenía catorce años hubiese pensado que rondaba mi misma edad.

-Hey, Seth ¿cómo es posible que estés tan alto? Eras un enano por lo que recuerdo- bromeé con él sacudiéndole su sedoso cabello azabache. Él se rio tomando un pancake en su mano y dándole un mordisco

-Estoy en la pubertad, nena- se encogió de hombros cuando Sue le dio una palmada en su cabeza- Auch ma, y eso porque fue- hizo un puchero mientras se sobaba

-Deja de estar llamando a todas las chicas nena- bufó ella rodando los ojos

-Jum a Bella no le molesta ¿verdad? – Sue me miró fríamente esperando mi respuesta.

-No, no me molesta- contesté imaginando que eso haría que su madre soltara humo por las orejas- Pero si es así como piensas conquistar chicas tienes un gran problema, casanova- le di un golpe juguetón en su hombro haciendo que el se riera marcando sus hoyuelos.

Aunque estaba un poco más alto que yo, su rostro aniñado todavía me traía memorias de un dulce infante de cinco años que compartía sus caramelos conmigo.

Seth era diferente a todos ellos, aunque no éramos hermanos nunca hizo distinción alguna entre Leah y yo cuando Sue y Charlie se casaron. Pienso que tal vez es porque todavía era demasiado pequeño cuando su padre murió, por lo que a diferencia de Leah no vivía molesto con Charlie y conmigo por invadir su familia.

Leah aceptó a Charlie eventualmente, pero a mí me odiaba.

Esa fue una de las razones que ayudó a que tomara la decisión de mudarme con la abuela.

-Papá dijo que vas a quedarte viviendo con nosotros un año ¿es cierto? – preguntó anchando sus grandes ojos negros

Asentí a su pregunta viendo como Leah mordía con un poco más de fuerza el tocino que comía de su plato

\- ¡Eso es genial! - exclamó contagiándome un poco de su buen humor

-Seth podrías sentarte a desayunar, se hace tarde para ir a la escuela- pidió Sue tratando de calmar su entusiasmo.

-Jo está bien mamá- tomó asiento sirviendo de todo lo que veía en su plato

-Gracias por preparar el desayuno hoy, hija. No tenías que hacerlo- asentí cuando el enmudecimiento se apoderó de mí al oírlo llamarme de esa manera. Nunca lo había hecho.

-De nada- hablé baja y entrecortadamente

-Bella ¿es cierto que estuviste de gira con una banda en Europa? – mi ceño se frunció inconscientemente por la pregunta del chico

¿Cómo sabía él eso?

-Mmm… sí es cierto- contesté mirando a Charlie curiosamente.

Leah se rio burlonamente

-Déjame adivinar… te fuiste con un montón de hippies iguales al tipo con el que se fue tu madre- iba a responderle cuando un golpe en la mesa nos hizo saltar

-Ese fue un comentario totalmente inapropiado Leah- habló Charlie furioso haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se cruzara de brazos.

-No importa- hablé encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia- No es como si no hubiese dicho algo que no fuese cierto. – mi falta de preocupación hizo sentir incomodo a Charlie, lo noté en la manera en que se removió en su asiento- Y contestando a tu pregunta, sí, estuve de gira con una banda- le di una sonrisa a Seth

\- ¿Y cuál banda era? ¿era de rock? – preguntó exaltado haciéndome reír

-Era con el conservatorio de New York y no, no es de rock. Te aburriría ese tipo de música, de hecho- contesté mordiendo una manzana que había tomado del centro de la isleta donde estaban comiendo

\- ¿Tocaste con el conservatorio de New York? – cuestionó Charlie algo atónito

-Eh no fue la gran cosa, necesitaban un violinista de más- le resté importancia dejándolo algo confuso.

Mentira. Había sido una de las compositoras y la violinista principal, pero no tenía sentido hacer alarde de ello, eso sería muy pretencioso considerando que el hombre me enviaba una tarjeta de regalo dos veces al año.

-De todas maneras… es algo grande, entrar ahí no es fácil- concluyó un poco admirado, así que agradecí que Seth volviera a desviar la atención

\- ¿Tocas el violín? Jo... Leah intentó hacerlo, pero se rindió porque era demasiado mala- le dio una mueca burlona a su hermana mientras se llevaba un enorme pedazo de pan a la boca

Ella se sonrojó profundamente, haciendo que la bronceada piel de su cara adquiriera un tono escarlata alarmante

\- ¿Quisieras callarte Seth? Hoy tu voz tiene un peculiar tono irritante- lo fulminó con la mirada

-Chicos no discutan- el tono serio de Sue detuvo la boca de Seth- Tu hermana no era mala, simplemente no puso su empeño en aprender a tocarlo porque no le parecía un instrumento lo suficientemente desafiante- rodé los ojos ante lo predecible que era.

Ya me esperaba un comentario como esos.

-Bueno, no a todos se nos da bien. Mi padre me hizo aprender a tocarlo, pero nunca fui demasiado bueno en ello. – intervino Charlie tratando de apaciguar el comentario de su esposa- Creo que realmente nunca puse mi pasión ahí, pero es un instrumento magnifico en las manos adecuadas- asintió mirando alternativamente entre Sue y yo

Me encogí de hombros. No pensaba contestar nada a su comentario de todas maneras.

Me tenía sin cuidado lo que pensara acerca de algo que era totalmente desconocido para ella.

-Da igual, lo intentó y falló. Eso la hace mala- masculló Seth soltando una carcajada que hizo que Leah le tirase una naranja que tenía a su alcance, pegándole en su hombro derecho. Esto logró incrementar las risas de su hermano.

No pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Seth era como una corriente de aire fresco para mí.

-Suficiente- habló Sue- Necesito que te apures para llevarte a la escuela- Seth le hizo caso y empezó a comer más rápido.

Ese chico parecía comer por diez personas. Pero se lo atribuí a su etapa de adolescencia

-Puedes ir a tomar tus cosas Isabella, yo te llevaré al instituto hoy- habló mi padre terminando de beber su café

Dejé de mirar la forma descomunal de tragar de Seth y puse mis ojos en Charlie

\- ¿Disculpa? – mi cerebro parecía estar aturdido porque creo que no le escuché bien

-Sólo será por el día de hoy, prometo que te conseguiré un vehículo para mañana- explicó

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le pregunté sintiéndome algo perdida

-Mira, sé que Matt me dijo que aplazarías tus estudios, pero no es necesario. Puedes seguir estudiando aquí. Hablé con el director y ya tienes un cupo en la escuela de Forks- lo miré fijamente para saber si me estaba jugando una broma.

Tenía que ser una jodida pésima broma

El debía de saberlo, le envié invitaciones para los dos eventos.

\- ¿Estás bromeando conmigo o algo? – le pregunté arrugando mi frente, él frunció el ceño

-No permitiré que aplaces tu tercer año cuando perfectamente lo puedes terminar aquí. No tiene ningún sentido que dejes de estudiar simplemente porque te mudaste

Me quedé sin palabras. No sabía si reír porque en realidad no lo sabía o si gritarle por ser un maldito mal padre. Ni siquiera podía creer que no estuviera enterado.

Sabía que nunca le había importado, pero no pensé que en realidad fuera tan inexistente en su radar.

-Ya… déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Mi tío Matt te dijo que yo aplacé mi tercer año de _instituto?_ – recalqué la última palabra.

-Él estaba algo molesto con el hecho de que vinieras a Forks, me dijo que no era justo que tuvieras que cambiar tu vida por la mudanza y que además tendrías que aplazar tu tercer año- rodó los ojos- La educación aquí es tan buena como en la de una gran ciudad

Cristo. Él en verdad no lo sabía.

-Entonces ya me conseguiste una plaza en el instituto de Forks- volví a repetir incrédula

El asintió

Sin poderlo contener más empecé a reír. A reír muy fuerte. Tanto que tuve que sostener mi estómago con mis manos.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron estupefactos. Me veían como si fuera una loca acabada de escapar del manicomio.

Prefería esta reacción: la risa descontrolada; en lugar entrar en un llanto demencial por lo estúpido que resultaba todo esto.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Seth viéndome entre confundido y sonriente

-Nada Seth, nada- contesté intentando calmarme soltando pequeñas risas- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para llegar al instituto? - le pregunté a Charlie secándome las lagrimas que me salían a causa de la risa

-La entrada es a las ocho, pero sería bueno si estuviésemos antes para que puedas ubicarte- asentí divertida caminando fuera de la cocina

-Rara- masculló Leah

Sonreí. No tienes idea Leah, no tienes idea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ȜȜȜ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lloviznaba un poco cuando aparcamos junto al primer edificio de la escuela, resolví que era fácil de localizar aun cuando no tenía ninguna pinta de ser un instituto, la única señal era un enorme cartel que lo identificaba. Me gustó que estuviera rodeado de árboles; a pesar de quedar junto a la calle daba la impresión de sumergirse en medio del bosque, aunque en realidad todas las edificaciones en este lugar parecían estarlo.

Salimos del auto para adentrarnos a lo que parecía ser la oficina principal. El interior estaba agradablemente cálido, más de lo que esperaba.

-Buen día Margaret- saludó Charlie haciendo que la cabeza de una mujer pelirroja con gafas se alzara de golpe ante el sonido de su voz. Por algún motivo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al posar la vista en él.

-Señor Swan, cómo está- balbuceó ella mientras le daba una sonrisa nerviosa a mi padre

-Nada de Señor Swan, me haces sentir viejo- Charlie se rio amigablemente- ¿Estás reemplazando a tu madre hoy? - ella asintió acomodándose los lentes

-Ya sabe cómo es, prácticamente tuve que esposarla a la cama. Es demasiado activa para su propio bien- sonrió haciendo que los ojos verdes detrás de los marcos brillaran hermosamente.

-No sería Shelly Cooper si fuera de otra manera- habló Charlie rodando los ojos divertido- Mira, ella es mi hija Isabella- me dio un leve empujoncito con el hombro para presentarme

Ella dejó de ver a mi padre y puso la vista en mi presencia por primera vez desde que entramos aquí.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos alternando la mirada entre Charlie y yo. Por supuesto, todos en este lugar conocían la cándida historia familiar de los Swan.

-Hablé con Wadlow la semana pasada, dijo que su horario estaría listo para que iniciara las clases- contuve el bufido que quería salir de mí ante su imbecilidad.

En lugar de ello me concentré en lo mucho que me reiría cuando se acabara esta payasada.

-Un gusto conocerte Isabella- me dio una mueca amable

-Sólo Bella, no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi nombre completo- le devolví el gesto amable mientras mi padre hacia un sonido de desaprobación con sus labios

-Tal vez debería haber dejado que Renné te llamara Brittany, ese te gustaría más ¿no? – aquí íbamos de nuevo. No sabía porque Charlie se ponía molesto cuando alguien hacía un diminutivo de mi nombre. Siempre se ha empeñado en llamarme Isabella. Tenía algo que ver con que le parecía elegante, a mí me molestaba por la misma razón.

\- ¿Vamos a discutir por esto? - le pregunté arqueando una ceja. El resopló negando con la cabeza

Margaret se rió entre dientes al ver nuestra pequeña escena.

-Ambos son bonitos. Además, te quedan- me guiñó un ojo amistosamente. Yo me sonrojé por su cumplido- Me temo que mi madre era la encargada de ordenar tus clases, pero con la última semana que ha tenido debe haberlo pasado por alto. – suspiró avergonzada tomando el teléfono que tenía al costado izquierdo.

- _Director Wadlow, el señor Charlie Swan acaba de llegar con su hija Bella_ \- sonreí al ver a mi padre rodar los ojos. Ella parecía ser alguien muy agradable- _pero mi madre no dejó el horario de sus clases así que…-_ vi como fruncía su ceño por lo que escuchó en el teléfono- _Oh, está bien._ \- contestó segundos después. Colgó el teléfono y salió del cubículo donde se encontraba.

En la mirada de mi padre cruzó un destello de diversión al ver a la mujer caminar frente a nosotros. Ella llevaba puesta una falda larga hasta sus tobillos de color gris sucio, la cual tenía seis botones en la parte delantera junto con dos enormes bolsillos. Su blusa era de un color café opaco con mangas largas negras y le quedaba verdaderamente enorme, al igual que sus botas de lluvia plásticas.

Le di una mirada seria de advertencia a mi padre. Él giró su rostro apartando la mirada de Margaret escondiendo su risa en una tos.

Grandísimo pendejo, ahora sabía de quien había heredado mis escasas habilidades para mentir.

-El director me dijo que pasaran a su oficina- habló ella con voz entrecortada con la cara extremadamente roja

Le di una mirada de muerte a Charlie haciéndolo encoger, ambos la seguimos por un estrecho pasillo hasta detenernos en una puerta blanca con un pequeño cartelito colgado de ella que decía Director. Margaret nos abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto con su cabeza señalándonos que entráramos.

En la oficina un hombre de mediana edad estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, él levanto su vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo para saludarnos

-Charlie, que gusto verte- murmuró secamente, luego se dirigió a mí y me dio una mirada amable- Isabella, la última vez que te vi usabas un par de coletas y cazabas bichos- se rio entre dientes haciéndome sonrojar

-No los cazaba- sacudí mi cabeza- Solo los tomaba por un poco tiempo para estudiarlos- me defendí.

El director Wadlow soltó una pequeña carcajada.

En la etapa de los cinco años obligué a mi niñera a comprarme esta gran enciclopedia de zoología y botánica, siempre he sido curiosa, así que decidí comprobar por mi propia cuenta la información que obtenía. Una de mis investigaciones más maravillosas fue acerca de las hormigas, la hice cuando tenía seis. Construí un hormiguero casero porque quería observar como el comportamiento individual formaba una organizada colectividad, analicé por varios días la jerarquía de estos diminutos seres y su forma de comunicación. Hice grandes avances hasta que llegó Leah y tiró el hormiguero al piso porque le parecía algo muy tonto, como era de esperarse las hormigas se dispersaron por toda la casa y tuvieron que llamar al exterminador. Lloré por una semana completa, me sentía tan culpable, por mi causa esos indefensos insectos habían muerto.

-Tomen asiento por favor- pidió moviendo su mano hacia las sillas plegables que estaban en frente de su mesa.

\- ¿Desean algo de café? - preguntó Margaret junto a la puerta.

-Por supuesto- contestó el director a lo que mi padre y yo afirmamos. Ella salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta suavemente

-Así que… Bella- se dirigió a mí entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio- ¿Aún te gusta que te llamen así no? - asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía pocos recuerdos del señor Wadlow, sé que fue pupilo de mi abuelo en un tiempo en el que este último decidió dedicarse a la enseñanza al ver que no había los suficientes maestros en Forks. Antes de mudarme a California lo veía constantemente ir a casa y charlar con Charlie, ambos terminaban discutiendo la mayoría del tiempo.

Mucha gente recuerda con buen agrado a mis abuelos aun cuando se mudaron a Texas- el pueblo natal de Charles Swan- tan sólo tres años después de haberse radicado aquí.

-Lamento mucho lo de Marie, siempre le tuve un gran cariño. Fue como una madre para muchos aquí- murmuró bajamente con amabilidad, aunque viendo con hostilidad al hombre junto a mí.

Charlie compuso una mueca estoica tensando un poco sus músculos sin dejarse amedrantar por la mala mirada que le daba el director.

-Isabella va a quedarse un buen tiempo en Forks, así que estaría muy bien si pudiera completar su tercer año aquí- habló mi padre tratando de sonar cortés en medio de la batalla de malas miradas

Quise golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio, enserio no lo podía creer.

-Aja…- chasqueó su lengua mirando con un brillo extraño a Charlie- Mira Charlie Swan no se que demonios es lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero…- se vio interrumpido por el sonido del celular de mi padre

-Lo siento, debo atender esta llamada, es importante- dijo una vez que se fijo en la pantalla del aparato, salió de la oficina dando tres zancadas.

-Señorita Bella ¿me podrías explicar de que se trata todo esto? – me preguntó frunciendo su par de cejas rubias

-Créame que no lo sé señor Wadlow- me encogí de hombros.

-La última vez que hablé con tu abuela me contó que estabas apunto de graduarte de Harvard- apreté mis labios fuertemente sin saber que decir.

¿Qué tan triste es que un hombre que apenas si te conoce sepa más de ti que tu propio padre?

Cosas improbables solo me suceden a mí.

-Y lo hice, me gradué de Harvard y del MIT hace tres años- su mueca de incredulidad me hizo reír- Charlie simplemente es…- iba a decir idiota, pero traté de no sonar grosera- la muestra de un padre ausente. Imagine mi rostro cuando dijo que iba a traerme a la escuela a terminar mi tercer año de instituto cuando realmente es mi tercer año de posgrado- continúe hablando- Vine aquí para avergonzarlo. Le envié invitaciones para mis graduaciones ¿sabe? Pensé que estaba ocupado como siempre y no había ido por su trabajo- resoplé sacando un poco de ira contenida- Resulta que ni siquiera las abrió, no le importó. –tomé aire y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de controlarme

Esto era una mierda.

El suspiró cerrando sus ojos

-Siempre he sabido que Charlie es un gran idiota, pero esto me supera- gruñó encendiendo su computadora empezando a teclear con gran furia.

Bienvenido al club, amigo. Al menos tú no compartes los mismos genes- pensé con decepción-

Él jadeó que soltó me hizo sobresaltar

\- ¿Fuiste maestra en Juilliard? – preguntó con sus ojos verdes desorbitados

Supuse que había abierto todo mi currículo

-Sólo lo fui para algunos cursos de verano, no fue nada importante la verdad. – era el reemplazo provisional del profesor principal, él se fue de luna de miel así que me dieron la vacante.

-Tienes diecisiete, a mí me parece realmente importante- murmuró frunciendo sus labios – No puedo creer que él te esté haciendo esto. Fácilmente tu podrías obtener mi puesto. – me sonrojé furiosamente

Iba a contestarle cuando Charlie entró a la oficina

-Lo siento, se presentó un problema en una de las fabricas principales en Londres y debo solucionarlo inmediatamente- explicó apuradamente- Si pudiéramos agilizar este trámite sería fantástico

El director lo vio de manera fulminante

-Primero que todo, deberías organizar bien tus prioridades. Un hijo no es un trámite- Charlie rodó los ojos ante el regaño

-No quiero iniciar una discusión contigo Alfred- suspiró mi padre apretando el puente de su nariz

-No se trata de iniciar una discusión. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que estés tan a la defensiva? – cuestionó torciendo sus labios- ¿O acaso alguien volvió a equivocarse y en lugar de traerte un Armani te hizo vestir de Dior? – no comprendí muy bien la burla del director, pero si puedo decir que enfureció a Charlie, aunque trató de no demostrarlo vi como su frente se contrajo levemente y sus manos se tensaron

\- ¿Puede Isabella iniciar sus clases hoy? - volvió al tema principal por el que estábamos aquí.

-Sí, si puedo- hablé rápidamente evitando que el director le contestara, ambos hombres giraron su vista hacia mí. – El horario no estaba listo porque el señor Wadlow vio mi récord académico y se dio cuenta que había tomado algunas clases avanzadas en biología y trigonometría, así que no sabía si me sentiría cómoda volviendo a ver temas que ya aprendí, pero le expliqué que no había problema alguno- le di una mirada significativa al director rogando internamente para que hiciera caso a mi suplica silenciosa.

Había cambiado de decisión, no quería explicarle a Charlie lo que había sido de mi vida en los años en los que él no estuvo, sería tedioso y demasiado depresivo para mí. No me importaba tener que aparentar que todos los días venía a la escuela si eso hacía que pudiera alejarme unas horas de él y de su perfecta familia postiza.

-Es… cierto- contestó el director siguiendo mi mentira- Si Bella no tiene ningún problema con eso, entonces le daré su horario para que pueda empezar hoy mismo- suspiré con alivio.

Desde hoy el director Wadlow acaba de convertirse en mi adulto favorito en este lugar.

-Está bien, esa es una buena noticia- contestó Charlie sonriente. Idiota.

-Ya que tienes que atender esos asuntos tan importantes- le dijo el director con sarcasmo- Puedes irte ahora, yo me encargaré de guiar a Bella.

\- Muchas gracias- se levantó rápidamente de su asiento -Te veré más tarde Isabella, espero que tengas un excelente día- me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda despidiéndose de mí.

En ese momento entró Margaret con una bandeja que portaba tres vasos de café casi chocando con Charlie

-Señor Swan ¿se va ya? Traje su café- le habló apretando su labio inferior con sus dientes en señal de nerviosismo.

Margaret era bonita, con su cabello rojo fuego y esos impresionantes ojos verdes detrás de sus pesados lentes de marco grueso. Su rostro ovalado tenia una suave definición que le daba un aire de ternura y atractivo, parecía estar alrededor de los treinta. Casi sentí lástima al ver lo atraída que se sentía por mi padre, ella merecía a alguien que le prestara real atención y no se divirtiera a costa de lo que vestía. Si no quisiera tanto a mi abuela podría decir con comodidad que él era un completo hijo de perra, pero mi abuela no tenía la culpa de que Charlie fuera un maldito.

-Sí Margaret, un imprevisto. Muchas gracias, lo dejaré para otro día- le sonrió saliendo apurado

Ella pareció desilusionada, pero cambió su semblante cuando escucho el bufido del director

-Margie dame esas dos tazas de café, necesitare más cafeína para superar esto- ella puso ambos cafés frente a él y después me entregó el mío. Le agradecí tomando un trago.

Margaret salió segundos después alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aunque intuyo que se sentía realmente incomoda con las miradas significativas y un poco reprobatorias que el señor Wadlow le estaba dando.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar de que va todo esto señorita Bella? - cuestionó inquisitivamente

-Primero que todo, gracias- le contesté suspirando mientras ponía mi taza de café sobre el escritorio- Vine aquí con el propósito de… no sé… hacerlo sentir mal, tal vez; pero realmente hubiese sucedido lo que siempre sucede con él, nada le importa- murmuré recargándome contra el espaldar de la silla- Me daría disculpas vacías y luego todo seguiría normal.

-Te entiendo, lo que no logro captar aún es la mentira sobre tu ingreso a la escuela- reí quedito ante su mueca confundida

-Si usted me diera el permiso desearía ser una estudiante- hice un movimiento con la mano para que me dejara continuar al verlo un poco sobresaltado- Sería un trabajo de investigación psicosocial para un proyecto en una de mis materias de posgrado, se supone que debo hacer un artículo para psicología. – expliqué mientras trataba de observar su reacción- Si me da la autorización, fingiría ser una estudiante común y corriente, entraría a clases y seguiría toda la normatividad… mmm esto me serviría para hacer exploraciones y análisis. Por supuesto que, si acepta, al finalizar el curso usted será el primero que lea lo que escribí y si algo no le gusta o esta en desacuerdo lo cambiaría.

-Bella… eso es…

-Puedo comunicarlo con mi asesora de investigaciones si lo hace sentir más confiado. Ella le explicaría como se maneja la información obtenida, las publicaciones de los artículos, en fin… todas las dudas que tenga al respecto- le miré suplicante al verlo algo dudoso

-Esto es… inusual- habló rascándose la barbilla- Tu historial académico dice que tienes un coeficiente intelectual de 190 puntos, eres un genio niña- exhaló fuertemente- no quiero sonar cruel… amo a cada uno de los chicos que hay aquí, pero ellos no están en tus mismas condiciones, he tenido que ver estudiantes llorando porque no pueden ingresar a una universidad y tienen que conformarse con las escuelas comunitarias. Yo…- sacudió su cabeza un poco titubeante.

-Entiendo. Le preocupa que yo pueda causarles una especie de disgustos o frustraciones- lo comprendía, me había sucedido desde que tenia nueve años- Pero de ninguna manera haría sentir mal a una persona por eso, no conscientemente. – era horrible el solo pensar hacer sentir a alguien inferior- Como le digo, me comportaría como una estudiante común. Sólo míreme, es posible que esos chicos tengan mejores vidas que yo. No tiene nada de extraordinario pasar por un montón de pruebas y que hagan a tu cerebro correr como un hámster en una rueda.

Un destello de comprensión pasó por sus ojos.

-Está bien, de todas maneras, le dijimos a Charlie que ibas a entrar a la escuela. – no pude evitarlo, di un pequeño saltó en mi asiento emocionada

-Le juro que evitaré darle problemas- él resopló una carcajada. Supongo que la imagen que le di siendo una niña lo obligaba a ser escéptico respecto a eso.

-Además- añadí- otorgaré una beca al mejor promedio de la escuela como agradecimiento por dejarme hacer parte de la comunidad- sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente

-Bella no, por supuesto que no- empezó a negar rápidamente

-Quiero hacerlo, es una gran oportunidad para alguno de los chicos. Y… en caso de que mi articulo quede seleccionado entre los primeros tres lugares también cederé las bonificaciones a la escuela- nunca me había esforzado por obtener algún logro o reconocimiento, pero esta vez me comprometería a poner todo mi empeño para otorgarle buenos beneficios al instituto de Forks

-Bella eso es muy generoso, no tienes que hacerlo

-Mi abuelo fue maestro aquí, la mitad de su corazón se quedó en Forks cuando tuvo que volver a Texas. Creo que él estaría de acuerdo con esto- sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos cuando dije esto

-De acuerdo, gracias- murmuró carraspeando para aclararse la garganta

-Gracias a usted por seguirme la cuerda. Venir al instituto me permitirá descansar del mundo ideal que ha construido Charlie, ambos somos perfectos desconocidos y eso se vuelve sofocante- confesé sintiendo que él me comprendería. Al fin y al cabo, conocía gran parte de mi vida, al menos más que mi propio padre

-Siento todo esto Bella, debe haber sido difícil para ti crecer sin ambos padres

-Más que eso, es difícil saber que ambos piensan que fuiste lo peor que pudo suceder en sus vidas- contesté desanimada.

Supe que debía cambiar de tema por la forma en que me vio, no quería que pensara que era una chica melancólica y depresiva y mucho menos que sintiera lastima.

-Pero es algo genial poder ocuparme en otra cosa… ya sabe mantener mi cerebro activo. Haré un gran trabajo, se lo prometo- intenté mostrarme más animada y positiva

-De acuerdo, entonces creo que voy a darte un horario de clases- sonrió sabiendo con exactitud que no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo, él parecía ser bueno para esas cosas. Entender a las personas, respetar lo que hablaban y los silencios.

Empezó a digitar algo en su computadora, alcancé a vislumbrar cuadros de colores con el nombre de las asignaturas que se cursaban en el tercer año. Después de algunos minutos me dijo que le había mandado a Margaret mi horario, ella se encargaría de imprimirlo y de entregarme un mapa de la escuela para ubicarme, este último fue a petición mía ya que había declinado su oferta de hacerme un tour. Si quería aparentar ser una estudiante normal lo último que necesitaba era llamar más la atención, con ser hija se Charlie Swan era suficiente.

Con una despedida de buena suerte por parte del señor Wadlow y de Margaret que me deseo un buen día después de marcar el camino más rápido para llegar a las clases en mi mapa, salí de la oficina y me encaminé hacia el otro lado de la escuela apretando fuerte mi chaqueta contra mi cuerpo. Iba a necesitar un poco de tiempo para adaptarme al clima. Cruce por el estacionamiento y pude ver que había varios estudiantes alrededor, algunos apenas estaban llegando en sus autos. Como lo supuse, la mayoría por aquí utilizaba autos de segunda mano, vi varios clásicos que me gustaron.

Caminé entre los estudiantes tratando de que no me notaran. Una vez transite por la cafetería llegar al edificio tres fue sencillo, ya que un enorme 3 negro estaba pintado en un recuadro blanco de cemento junto al bloque. Mi respiración empezó a alterarse un poco después de traspasar la puerta, era la primera vez que iba a la secundaria. Es gracioso que me sintiera intimidada con un grupo de gente de mi misma edad, pero sé que todo radica en mis pocas habilidades sociales.

El aula era pequeña, pero más cálida que el exterior. Vi como algunos estudiantes que venían delante de mí se quitaban sus chaquetas y las ponían en una percha que estaba junto a la puerta. Los imité. Le entregué mi comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto de cabello negro al que la placa en su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. White. Quedó algo aturdido al ver mi nombre, pero no murmuró palabra alguna. Me dijo que me sentara en uno de los pupitres que estaba vacíos, podía elegir el que estaba al frente a la derecha o el que estaba en la última fila en la esquina del salón a la izquierda. Me decanté por el de la última fila, era más difícil recibir las miradas de todos desde allí.

Clavé mi vista en la lista que nos había entregado el maestro con las lecturas que había planeado para el curso: Austen, Brontë, Shakespeare, Dickens, Joyce, Wilde… al parecer el Señor White sentía un gran amor por los clásicos ingleses. Los había leído todos…imagino que sería deshonesto si reciclo mis antiguos trabajos de literatura, aunque realmente no es como si fuera a recibir una nota por ello enserio. Umm interesante dilema. Divagué durante toda la clase mientras el profesor daba su discurso sobre lo que esperaba lograr en este curso.

Cuando sonó el timbre, un chico alto y algo desgarbado caminó desde el otro extremo del salón hasta mí.

-Hola, soy Eric- tendió una mano presentándose, la tomé sonriéndole.

-Bella- contesté.

\- ¿Te mudaste a Forks hace poco? – noté como los demás estudiantes no se habían movido de su asiento y mantenían su vista pendiente en nosotros, esperando obtener respuestas

-Sí, llegué ayer- me levanté de mi asiento colgando sobre mi hombro la mochila que había llevado, señalándole a Eric con un gesto que empezáramos a caminar

\- ¿De dónde acaba de trasladarse tu familia? - siguió cuestionando mientras andábamos por el pasillo

-No me mudé con mi familia- negué con la cabeza. Decidí darle la respuesta que quería saber, pero que no había preguntado temiendo ser muy intrusivo- Mi padre vive aquí. Soy Isabella Swan- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escucharme.

Como dije, todos aquí conocían la historia de mi familia, a pequeños o grandes rasgos, pero la conocían.

-Oh bueno, es un gusto conocerte. Bella- dijo después de salir de su estupor. - ¿Dónde tienes tu siguiente clase? - preguntó

-Historia, en el edificio seis- contesté recordando el horario y el mapa

-Mi clase queda en el cinco, te puedo mostrar el camino- se ofreció. No era necesario que lo hiciera, pero fue un muy amable gesto de su parte

-Así que… vienes de un sitio donde hace sol- acotó mirando con detallado interés mi rostro

A pesar de que mi bronceado no se parecía en nada al de las personas californianas, si resaltaba en un sitio donde todas ellas tenían la piel algo traslúcida

-Sí. Vivía en california

-Wau. Siempre he querido ir allá. ¿Eres de Los Ángeles?

-De San Francisco

-Genial.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería para llegar a los edificios de la parte trasera. Eric insistió en acompañarme hasta la puerta, aunque de nuevo, no era necesario.

-Suerte, espero que nos toque otra clase juntos- dijo algo esperanzado. Estiré mis labios en lo que quería que fuera una sonrisa nada comprometedora.

Entré al salón y repetí el mismo ritual de la clase anterior, sólo que esta vez el Señor Henderson hizo que me presentara delante de toda la clase. Murmullos elevados se escucharon en el reducido recinto al escuchar el Isabella Swan salir de mis labios, como sea sobreviví al primer momento, aunque me sentí incómoda para el segundo

\- ¿Puede decirnos que temas de los que están escritos en el pizarrón conoce? - preguntó recostándose sobre su escritorio mirándome expectante.

Incliné mi cabeza y le di una rápida ojeada a los temas que estaban escritos allí. Mordí mis labios inconscientemente al no estar segura de que contestar. Los conocía todos, por supuesto; pero no estaba segura de responder con honestidad. Había un par de cosas que incluso se veían en el primer año de universidad. Esto me indicó que él estaba dando temas avanzados.

-Casi todos- contesté a lo que él arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Enserio? - sentí un deje burlón en su pregunta. Me tragué un bufido y asentí.

Fantástico, me había topado en el transcurso de mi vida con montones de cretinos como él. Personas que van por la vida pensando que flotan y miran a los demás como si fueran unos imbéciles.

-Entonces supongo que no tendrá ningún problema en seguirnos el ritmo- canturreó muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Supongo que podrá comprobarlo- le sonreí inocentemente. Ya tenía mi cuota de idiotas cubierta, gracias

-Estoy seguro de eso- espetó para luego empezar a dar la clase.

Vi como todos mis compañeros que se habían quedado en un profundo silencio, sacaban sus cuadernos de apuntes y empezaban a escribir todo lo que él decía. Era algo difícil para ellos tratar de mirarlo para prestarle atención y escribir cada palabra que salía de su boca al mismo tiempo, y era muy maldito de mi parte mirar como borraban o tachaban algo con desesperación cada vez que se equivocaban mientras yo fingía tomar apuntes cuando en realidad hacía garabatos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ȜȜȜ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila. En la clase de trigonometría el Señor Myers también hizo que me presentara frente a los compañeros, pero ya había tenido otra clase con algunos cuantos por lo que no se me hizo tan difícil. Una chica rubia, más baja que yo se sentó conmigo en clase de trigonometría y de español, fue una de las pocas con agallas que se atrevió a preguntarme si me gustaba Forks, a los que me preguntaban eso traté de responderles con sinceridad sin necesidad de mostrar cómo me sentía realmente

" _Me gusta que hay mucho verde, es genial poder descansar del ajetreo y respirar aire puro"_

A Jessica- así era como se llamaba la chica rubia- a la cual parecía gustarle la moda y las revistas de belleza, le di un comentario más relajado _"El frío es maravilloso para la piel, sino mira, todas las chicas aquí tienen una piel preciosa"_ Ella se rió halagada por mi comentario y empezó a parlotear sobre la escuela, los chicos, los profesores y un montón de cosas más. Traté de seguirle el ritmo, pero después de escucharla por un rato, mi cerebro se desconectó luego de que empezara a hablar sobre celebridades y a preguntarme si me había topado con alguna. Mis respuestas empezaron a salir en monosílabos.

Suspiré con resignación cuando fue hora de ir a la cafetería para almorzar. Intente acelerar mi paso lo más que pude, tal vez corriera con suerte y pudiera camuflarme en alguna mesa que estuviera apartada antes de que todos llegaran.

No corrí con la suerte que deseaba, pero al menos no habían llegado todos los estudiantes. Las mesas del centro ya estaban ocupadas por grupos pequeños de estudiantes y las que estaban más alejadas ya estaban ocupadas por uno o dos de ellos. Tomé un sándwich de pollo, una manzana y un jugo de naranja, escaneé con rápida precisión donde podría sentarme y la opción más rápida era junto a un chico de cabello largo azabache que tenía puestos unos audífonos y golpeaba sus dedos contra la mesa al ritmo de lo que parecía ser la batería.

Me acerqué hasta él maniobrando la bandeja con comida sobre una mano mientras que la otra la utilicé para darle un leve golpecito en su hombro para llamar su atención.

Pegó un saltó asustado cuando lo toqué

-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía asustarte- me disculpé apenada al verlo agitado- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento- colocó una mano en su pecho para luego reír- Malos reflejos, pensé que eras otra persona- su rostro empezó a dejarse de ver distorsionado para acomodar una enorme sonrisa

-Oh, claro… emm yo sólo quería preguntarte si tienes algún problema si me siento aquí- señalé la silla que estaba frente a él. – No molestaré mucho- añadí al verlo fruncir el ceño. Rayos, era mala en estas cosas. Era pésima conociendo personas.

-No hay problema- se encogió de hombros- Si es lo que quieres… eres más que bienvenida a hacerme compañía- tomó la bandeja de mis manos y la colocó sobre la mesa, luego pasó junto a mí para correr mi silla haciendo una extraña reverencia- Mi lady- me reí haciéndole caso.

El fue a sentarse de nuevo y se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras enlazaba sus manos sobre la mesa

-Tu debes ser la hija de Swan, todos por aquí están hablando de eso- lo miré divertida por ser tan directo

-Mmm sí- asentí dándole un mordisco a mi sándwich

-Y también eres bastante guapa- tosí tratando de no atragantarme cuando dijo eso- Todos aquí hablan de eso también- sentí la sangre fluyendo por mis mejillas, mi cara se puso completamente caliente

-No sé que responder a eso- murmuré tomando algo de jugo

-Modesta- rodó sus ojos grises sonriendo- Mi nombre es Allan Robinson, pero puedes decirme Rob. -se presentó llevándose algunas papas a la boca.

Lo miré detenidamente y algunas de sus facciones me fueron familiares

\- ¿Eres pariente de Donna? - le pregunté al recordar a la mujer que fue mi niñera, más exactamente los mismos ojos grises

-Es mi abuela- comentó mirando mi jugo- ¿Te molesta si tomo un poco? Me da flojera levantarme- le pasé la botella, él le dio un largo trago

\- ¿Cómo está ella? - pregunté interesada, Donna había sido alguien muy dulce conmigo. Solía llevarme de paseo cada vez que Renné y Charlie peleaban.

-Bien, es fuerte para su edad. – soltó un suspiro refrescante luego de beber de mi jugo- Todavía tiene una foto tuya. Si te ve ahora quitara mis fotos y llenará nuestra casa con las tuyas, si de niña eras una chulada no me puedo imaginar como reaccionará cuando te vea ahora- me sonrió amable- Asegúrate de visitarla pronto, necesito que elimine esa imagen mía de tres años con un estúpido corte lamido que me hace lucir como un estúpido- suplicó haciéndome reír con alegría.

\- ¿No ha dejado su adicción por la cámara?

-Mmm no. Se ha vuelto más intensa- bufó burlón – Hay que inmortalizar la primera vez que Rob va a la escuela. Hay que inmortalizar a Rob con su primera mascota. Hay que inmortalizar a Rob usando esmoquin- imitó a su abuela poniendo una voz aguda y nasal- Hace un par de años le grité desde mi cuarto: "Ey abuela, tuve mi primera erección ¿la quieres inmortalizar?"- lo miré con asombro- Al menos dejó de utilizar la palabra inmortalizar- no pude contener mi carcajada después de esto.

Él tenía el mismo humor descarado que mi antigua niñera, ella fue una gran influencia en mi infancia, me dolió mucho cuando tuve que mudarme y apartarme de su lado.

-Ella es asombrosa- murmuré soltando aún carcajadas bajas

-Lo es- asintió estando de acuerdo- ¿Te sientes rara al volver? – me preguntó interesado

-Mucho, el cambio es difícil y si le sumas al hecho de que soy un repelente de personas… es complicado- le expliqué terminando de comer mi sándwich

-No me has repelido a mí, y esos chicos que están tres mesas detrás de mí se mueren en realidad por tener tu compañía- miré disimuladamente en la dirección que él mencionó y pude ver al chico de mi clase de literatura, Eric, y a Jessica haciéndome señas para que me acercara a ellos.

Les di una sonrisa cordial y con señas les indiqué que estaba comiendo en este lugar.

-Eres popular- canturreó

-Sólo porque soy el extraño objeto nuevo del pueblo. En algunos días dejaré de ser la sensación- le contesté

-Si te sigues sentando aquí no sólo dejarás de ser la sensación, sino la chica rara sentado junto al otro chico raro- comentó jugando con sus audífonos.

Lo miré detalladamente y sinceramente no vi nada raro en él. Incluso puedo decir que es guapo, apuesto que si lo pongo en mi programa de reconocimiento y calificación facial obtendría como mínimo un 8.5.

Utilizaba un sweater negro con una cruz que portaba cinco calaveras de los Guns N´ Roses, unos jeans negros y botas de cuero negras. Además, tenía un buen sentido del humor. A mi me parecía muy agradable. Y escuchaba buena música.

-Ser raro no es malo. Y no es como yo si fuera alguien normal, te juro que tu abuela tiene cientos de historias sobre mí. – él sonrió viéndome con un brillo de agradecimiento

Continuamos hablando de temas triviales; como la música que nos gustaba, nuestros libros favoritos, las películas que más habíamos disfrutado. Era la primera vez que me entendía con alguien de mi misma edad, me sorprendió que tuviéramos gustos similares y que fuera fácil hablar con él.

Me estaba riendo por algo que Rob había dicho cuando vi entrar a cinco estudiantes, dos chicas y tres chicos. Caminaron hasta el rincón más alejado de la cafetería en la otra esquina de donde yo me encontraba. Todos pusieron su bandeja con comida en la mesa y tomaron asiento.

De inmediato atrajeron mi atención porque no lucían como todos los demás estudiantes. De los tres chicos uno parecía muy fuerte, con la anatomía de un levantador de pesas, de cabello corto y oscuro. Otro más alto y delgado también era musculoso, no tanto como el primero, pero musculoso y con el cabello rubio como la miel. El último parecía más joven que los otros y lucía un extraño cabello despeinado color cobrizo.

Las chicas eran totalmente diferentes. Una era una preciosa rubia escultural, del tipo de chica que aparece en las portadas de importantes revistas, su cabello dorado caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. La otra era más baja y sus facciones eran tan finas que parecían las de un hada y llevaba un moderno cabello corto negro que apuntaba en todas las direcciones.

Entre ellos se parecían mucho, Su piel era blanca, demasiado blanca incluso para estar en Forks. Todos parecían llevar ojos oscuros y lucían igual de cansados con las mismas ojeras purpuras.

-Mmm ya viste a los Cullen- dijo Rob al verme mirando fijamente hacia ellos

\- ¿Los Cullen? - pregunté poniendo mi atención en Rob

-Sip- dijo remarcando la p- Son los hijos adoptivos de una pareja que se mudó hace dos años al pueblo. Los dos rubios son hermanos mellizos o algo así, Rosalie y Jasper Hale. El chico que parece un tanque se llama Emmet, la chica de cabello negro es Alice y el otro es Edward-habló logrando hacer que los reconociera a cada uno.

Vi como el chico de cabello cobrizo movía los labios muy deprisa apenas abriendo la boca. Los otros tenían las miradas perdidas con su cara inmóvil, pero parecían estarlo escuchando. Eso era extremadamente extraño, casi nadie parecía actuar con normalidad. Un ser humano común no podría adoptar ese comportamiento sin ser considerado un psicópata, las micro-expresiones en sus rostros eran completamente nulas.

Me regañé a mi misma por ser prejuiciosa, creo que los cambios me están volviendo paranoica.

-Tienen una belleza algo… inusual- comenté pensando en que la palabra correcta estaría más cercana a perfecta -Ellos sí son guapos- Rob rió bajo

-No tanto como tu en esa foto a los cuatro años, realmente te vez muy mona- rodé los ojos causándole diversión.

Ambos nos levantarnos al escuchar la campana que indicaba que era hora de volver a clase. Me sentí algo animada al saber que tenía clase de educación física con Rob, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho en esa asignatura, pero él prometió que me reiría mucho con él ahí.

Vi como los Cullen se levantaban de su asiento y tiraban a la basura los restos de su almuerzo o, mejor dicho, todo su almuerzo. No habían tocado su comida. Con una gran elegancia se movían saliendo de la cafetería. Daba un poco de desconcierto verlos.

Me dirigí hasta mi clase de biología acompañada por Rob, ya que su clase de historia quedaba cerca. Entré al salón y le entregué mi comprobante al señor Banner, me dijo que para la próxima clase me entregaría el libro guía del curso y me indicó que me sentara en la primera mesa del centro porque el resto de asientos estaban designados. Levanté la vista y me percaté de que Edward Cullen iba a ser mi compañero de clase, ambos íbamos a tener que compartir la misma mesa. El chico pareció odiarme nada más la verme.

Sus ojos se pusieron negros y cuando me senté junto a él, corrió su silla todo lo que pudo hasta la otra punta y apartó su rostro de mi como si apestara.

Me sentí incomoda al pensar que quizás olía mal, pero estoy segura que me bañé el día de hoy. Mi cabello olía a una extraña mezcla entre fresas y vainilla, pero no tenía un olor desagradable. Al menos no para mí. Decidí hacer lo mismo que él y correr mi silla hasta la otra punta y apoyar mi cabeza en mi brazo de manera que mi cabello cayera para crear un escudo que le impidiera ver mi rostro. Tal vez así deje de comportarse como un jodido idiota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola a todas aquellas personas que decidieron abrir este fic y darle una oportunidad.**

 **Agradezco con todo mi corazón a los que siguen la historia.**

 **Gracias Lilia por tomarte el tiempo de escribir tu comentario y respecto a lo que escribiste, te aseguro que a mí tampoco me gusta una Bella que se deje intimidar.**

 **Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, recibo sus comentarios. Díganme que les parece, quedó más largo de lo que planeaba, pero consideré que cortarlo antes sería dejarlo a medias.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Les mando montones de abrazos.**


	3. Acercamientos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de eta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Acercamientos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella**

Creo que esta es una de las lecciones más largas que he tenido, no podía evitar sentirme algo irritada al ver como ese chico se mantenía con la postura rígida sentado lo más lejos que le era posible de mí. Ambas manos se mantenían contraídas en puños mientras me miraba con repugnancia y evitaba respirar.

Bueno… quién iba a decir que el señorito iba a tener un olfato tan exquisito. No era mi culpa que mi champú de fresas junto con mi acondicionador de vainilla le olieran a mierda.

Traté de prestarle atención al maestro, pero era una tarea difícil. Primero, porque ya conocía el tema del que estaba hablando y aunque me parecía interesante, aprendí sobre éste a los siete años; ahora me dedicaba a estudiar la genética haciendo clonaciones de células de manera artificial con un equipo especial en cuarta dimensión. Segundo, era imposible hacerlo cuando a mi lado tenía a una persona furiosa que parecía que en cualquier momento me partiría el cuello.

¿Se comportaría así habitualmente? ¿o sólo yo era la que se abría un camino amplio directo a su putamen*?

El timbré sonó haciéndome sobresaltar, Edward Cullen ya había abierto la puerta y salido del salón antes que cualquier otro estudiante, los demás apenas estábamos empacando nuestras cosas para salir. Era demasiado mezquino. ¿No había algo así como una regla tácita en la cortesía social? Ni siquiera le había hablado al hombre y él no tenía reparo en demostrar cuanto le aborrecía. De todas maneras; como había dicho, suelo ser un repelente para las personas, pero no precisamente por mi olor.

Mmm tal vez había estado equivocada toda la vida y siempre ha sido culpa de mis productos para el cabello. Sonreí al pensar que quizá necesitaría cambiarme al lado del coco o de las manzanas.

-Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? – me habló una voz masculina cuando estaba levantándome para salir del aula

Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con un chico rubio de ojos azules y con un rostro algo aniñado quien me dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Bella- le corregí devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Mike

-Hola, Mike

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu próxima clase?

-No, no lo creo. Tengo Educación Física, pasé por el gimnasio anteriormente así que ya sé dónde queda

-Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado por este hecho. Avanzamos juntos. Él aprovechó el tiempo e hizo gasto de toda la conversación. Me enteré de que él también vivió en California, pero su familia se mudó aquí cuando él tenía diez años, por lo cual entendía lo difícil que era adaptarse a la carencia de sol. Resultó ser alguien agradable, quizás el más agradable que había conocido hoy después de Rob.

-Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Nunca se había comportado de esa manera. – preguntó cuando entrabamos al gimnasio

\- ¿Te refieres al chico que estaba sentado junto a mí? - le pregunté fingiéndome desentendida- No lo sé. No he hablado con él- me encogí de hombros. Era horrible que más personas se percataran de lo increíblemente odiosa que resultaba para Edward Cullen.

-Él es raro. Ni por un segundo pienses que todos somos iguales - le di una sonrisa

\- ¡Hey! Bella- el grito de Rob hizo que todos miraran en mi dirección. Llegó hasta mi vistiendo una pantaloneta amarilla con una playera gris que tenía estampado el logo de la escuela. -Harás parte de mi equipo, bombón- pasó un brazo por mis hombros mirando con disgusto a Mike

-Allen- espetó Mike con un brillo furioso en sus ojos

-Newton- contestó entre dientes el pelinegro.

El chico rubio me dio una sonrisa y se disculpó yendo hacia el vestuario para cambiarse. Giré hacia Rob mirándolo con una ceja arqueada por su comportamiento y él gruñó "Una larga historia", no insistí en preguntarle y mejor fui a cambiarme cuando el entrenador Clapp me hizo entrega de mi uniforme.

Jugamos voleibol, nuestro quipo ganó. Resultó que Rob era bastante bueno en los saques y las chicas estaban demasiado asustadizas cuando veían un balón acercárseles al rostro. También funcionó que Rob soltara comentarios graciosos que hacían distraer a los contrincantes.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de clases, me dirigí a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas de los profesores. Suspiré con pesadez pensando en que iba a tener que caminar para llegar a la casa. Si bien el trayecto en auto no tomaba más de veinte minutos, sabía que iba a tardar demasiado llegar caminando. Charlie había dicho que me conseguiría un vehículo para mañana, pero seguramente se fue a Londres y lo olvidó por completo, al igual que estoy casi segura olvidó que me dejó en la escuela esta mañana y que debía al menos venir a recogerme.

Cuando entré a la oficina rodé los ojos al ver a Edward Cullen allí, lo reconocí al ver el loco cabello cobrizo. Decidí apoyarme en la pared a la espera de que Margaret terminara de atenderlo.

Estaba hablando con ella con una voz profunda y aterciopelada. Muy atrayente. Intentaba cambiar la clase de biología de la sexta hora a otra hora.

Esto era realmente patético, no pude evitar bufar por lo bajo.

Vi como la espalda del chico se tensaba de inmediato. Dio un leve giro casi imperceptible que le permitió darse cuenta de mi presencia mirándome de soslayo.

Sus manos volvieron a apretarse en puños; con voz suave se despidió de Margaret alegando que entendía que no había opción de cambiar de clase y antes de salir del recinto se encargó de darme una mirada llena de odio que hizo que se me erizara el vello de los brazos. Tal vez no estaba tan loca cuando dije que él y su familia podían ser un grupo de psicópatas.

Me dirigí hacia el escritorio y le entregué el comprobante a la mujer pelirroja. Le di una sonrisa débil cuando me preguntó maternalmente como había estado mi primer día y si me había gustado la escuela; de nuevo traté de ser lo más sincera posible y le dije que todo había estado bien, y realmente así era, si no tomaba en cuenta que un chico empezaría a odiar su clase de biología simplemente por tenerme a mí ahí… un problema cuando yo le había promedito al director Wadlow que no ocasionaría ninguna clase de altercados.

Como lo supuse, llegar a la casa me tomó bastante tiempo. Tuve que caminar más de una hora. Cuando la lluvia inició hice paradas pidiéndole al cielo que escampara, pero como eso no sucedió, mandé todo al carajo y decidí mojarme. De todas maneras, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de la sensación de la lluvia en mi rostro.

Al menos pude entrar silenciosamente sin llamar la atención de nadie. Era una bendición que alguien -seguramente Leah- olvidara cargar con las llaves haciéndole dejar unas de repuesto detrás de una planta que estaba junto a la puerta- las había notado esta mañana al salir-. Subí despacio a mi recamara y de inmediato me di un baño de agua caliente, tomé un analgésico y me puse un sweater que me quedaba enorme para dormir. Puse a secar mi mochila y busqué mi celular, esta mañana pase por alto llevarlo conmigo y seguramente tío Matt ya había llamado para averiguar cómo estaba.

Resoplé cuando vi que había diez llamadas perdidas junto con dos mensajes de voz, ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar los mensajes y de inmediato le marqué.

-Isabella-respondió al primer timbre con un gruñido- ¿Por qué demonios no contestas ese maldito aparato? – estaba realmente enfadado, me había llamado Isabella

-Lo lamento, es sólo que lo olvidé- respondí a lo que el soltó una carcajada amarga

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Tú? – bramó – Mi sobrina con memoria eidética ¿olvidó algo?

-No tienes que ser sarcástico conmigo. – casi pude verme a mí misma haciendo pucheros por la forma en que me estaba hablando- Sí, lo olvidé. Estaba demasiado en shock cuando Charlie decidió que me llevaría a la escuela para terminar mi tercer año.

\- ¿Hay universidades en Forks? – preguntó incrédulo

-No, no hay universidades aquí- contesté

Un silenció se escuchó en la línea, tuve que revisar que la señal no estuviese afectada

-Entonces, ¿De qué estás hablando? – su tono parecía confundido

-Al parecer le dijiste a Charlie que no era justo que aplazara mi tercer año. Él decidió que tenías razón y me inscribió en la preparatoria de Forks, así que gracias por eso… genio- está vez fui yo la que utilizó un tono enfadado con él

-Espera un minuto… ¿él piensa que estás en la preparatoria?

-Ajá

-Y… ¿te inscribió en el instituto?

-Ajá

Estaba esperando que en cualquier momento una risa estrepitosa se escuchara. A mi me había parecido gracioso, una vez que olvidé lo molesta que estaba con Charlie.

Pero de nuevo escuché un sonido mudo en la línea

\- ¿Tío Matt, estás ahí?

-Sí

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Estoy consiguiendo un vuelo a Seattle ahora mismo- suspiré ante esto

-No lo hagas, no es necesario- hablé suavemente tratando de que mi voz sonara tranquila- Estoy bien, ¿sí? Déjame contarte lo que sucedió…

Una vez le expliqué se calmó un poco e incluso se tomó con humor el hecho de que a pesar de todo no me había salvado del instituto. Le supliqué que adelantara el proceso para traer mi motocicleta más rápido, prometió que haría todo lo posible. Esperaba que sí porque no quería caminar todos los días para ir a la escuela. También le pedí que enviara mi microscopio y a MIXER con una advertencia de que tuviera extremo cuidado al hacerlo.

Tuve que hacer que me jurara que no diría o haría nada en contra de Charlie por esto, no hasta que terminara de hacer mi trabajo en la escuela, al menos.

Después de colgar le mandé un correo a Harper -mi asesora de investigaciones- explicándole la idea que tenía sobre el articulo y pidiéndole que llamara al director Wadlow y charlara con él sobre ello. Leí los estados financieros de las empresas familiares y llamé a algunos gerentes y clientes de éstas. A pesar de que Charlie se encargaba de manejar la parte financiera y estar al cuidado de que todo marchara bien, era pésimo en la parte que requería diplomacia; por lo general mi tío Matt y yo nos encargábamos de eso.

No bajé cuando fue hora de la cena, aunque mi estomago no estaba muy feliz con mi decisión. Probablemente Charlie no había regresado de su viaje y no quería tener una pelea con Sue o con Leah, además nunca volvería a comer algo preparado por esa bruja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ȜȜȜ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente volví a ser la primera que se levantaba, por lo tanto, preparé el desayuno. Como imaginé Charlie no había regresado de su viaje, o al menos eso dijo Sue cuando Seth le preguntó por él.

Esto me dejaba en un gran predicamento, porque no sería capaz de decirle a la bruja que me llevara, podía intuir por el brillo maligno en sus ojos que sabía exactamente que debía llegar a la escuela y sin embargo no sería ella la que me hiciese el favor de transportarme; tampoco es como si pudiera persuadir a Seth indirectamente para que la convenciera de que me llevara cuando fuera a dejarlo a él a la escuela. Leah y él estudiaban en la reservación, una comunidad nativa de Forks que vivía un poco más aislada del pueblo y que quedaba al lado opuesto al que yo iba.

Me fijé en la hora e hice cuentas de cuanto me demoraría en llegar si agilizaba mi paso, ayer había tardado por las muchas paradas que hice tratando de no mojarme, pero hoy podía caminar sin detenerme. Agarré mi mochila la cual ya estaba lista desde anoche con un cambio de ropa extra y me dirigí a la puerta. Eran las siete, siendo positiva podría llegar a tiempo.

Me despedí de Seth, el cual fue el único que parecía preocupado por mí al ver que tenía que caminar hasta la escuela, cuando trató de hablar con su madre para intervenir por mí, ella salió de la cocina alegando que le parecía haber dejado la llave del baño abierta huyendo antes de que él modulara una palabra.

Él me vio con sus ojos grandes y lagrimosos murmurando un lo siento, le dije que estaba bien y le despeiné el cabello con una sonrisa para de inmediato salir de la casa.

Empecé caminando a paso largo mientras escuchaba música con uno de los audífonos en mi oído derecho, el otro lo había dejado libre por precaución. Después de llevar quince minutos al mismo paso decidí empezar a correr, hace mucho que no corría.

El accidente que tuve el año pasado dejó mi pierna quebrada en tres partes, la mayoría se había recuperado bien, pero tuvieron que poner dos tornillos pequeños en mi tibia. Podía moverme normalmente, pero no debía forzarla. Tuve que renunciar a la gimnasia y al baile después de ello. Correr estaba bien según mi doctor, si lo hacía no muy regularmente.

No estuvo tan mal después de todo, llegué faltando nueve minutos para la primera clase. Entre al edificio algo jadeante bebiendo algunos tragos de agua de mi botella. Unos cuantos estudiantes me veían extraño, pero se lo atribuí al hecho de que no solían ver a nadie llegar sudando y con las mejillas rojas por esfuerzo físico cuando afuera estaba hacía un frío espantoso.

Me quité la chaqueta quedando con una blusa térmica manga larga de color rosa y blanco cuando entré al salón, me senté en el mismo lugar del día anterior y mientras llegaba el profesor saqué una pequeña toalla para secarme la cara. Dejé caer mi cabello del lazo que tenía para pasar las manos por él rápidamente tratando de peinarlo y volver a tomarlo en una coleta más organizada. Algunas chicas que estaban a mi alrededor seguían mis movimientos sin apartar la vista de mí. Me sentí incomoda, seguramente estaba sudando demasiado y me veía como un pobre animal muriendo en medio del desierto. Pero debía esperar por lo menos hasta la hora del almuerzo para cambiarme.

-Hola, Bella- saludó Eric recorriéndome con la vista detalladamente. ¿Tan mal me veía?

-Hola, Eric

\- ¿Estabas en una maratón? – preguntó divertido. Negué con la cabeza

-Solo hacía algo de ejercicio- le sonreí.

\- ¿Antes de venir a la escuela? – cuestionó con un deje entre incredulidad y asombro

-Es rutina- me encogí de hombros. Mis labios se curvaron ante la blasfemia que dije, odiaba hacer ejercicio, me gustaba la gimnasia y el baile, pero odiaba hacer ejercicio. Nunca en mi vida he tenido una rutina, era demasiado perezosa para seguirla.

-Ya veo- murmuró teniendo que irse a sentar ya que el profesor acababa de entrar y nos pidió orden.

Las siguientes clases fueron normales, incluso aburridas. Quisiera poder decir que las miradas habían disminuido, pero no era así, en lugar de ello incrementaron.

No pude despegarme de Mike desde la segunda hora, el chico parecía seguirme a todas partes. Incluso me acompañó hasta la clase de trigonometría que no compartíamos, me gané una mirada fría por parte de Jessica, aunque ella trató de entablar una conversación conmigo podía escucha un leve tono déspota en medio de las palabras.

Para el almuerzo me sentí acorralada, iba caminando con Jessica cuando Mike se acercó a nosotras. Como ella parecía rebosante de alegría por la atención del chico, me arrastró para sentarme en una mesa junto con sus amigas, luego se acercaron Eric y un chico que estaba conmigo en clase de lengua, si no recuerdo mal su nombre es Ben.

Todos se presentaron y la mayoría fueron cordiales tratando de meterme en sus conversaciones y preguntándome que tal me parecía el pueblo hasta ahora. Yo intentaba maquillar mis respuestas lo mejor posible, pero realmente se me estaba acabando el repertorio. Temía que en algún momento la verdad escapara de mis labios y contestara que todo por aquí seguía igual que siempre: frío, lluvioso y agobiante.

Busqué a Rob girando mi cabeza hacia todos los lados, pero no lo vi. Tampoco vi a Edward Cullen, aunque si a sus hermanos. Me encogí un poco al pensar que no había venido a clases por mi culpa. Sacudí mi cabeza despejando mis pensamientos. Eso era muy egocéntrico de mi parte. Aunque el chico me odiara no creo que fuera lo suficientemente importante para faltar a la escuela por mí.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? - la pregunta de Mike hizo que todos en la mesa me miraran

-mmm sí, a Rob- contesté. Quedé sorprendida al ver las reacciones de los chicos que estaban a mi alrededor. Algunos fruncieron el ceño y otros negaban con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria

-Bella, sé que eres nueva por aquí, por eso déjame advertirte- habló Jessica colocando una mano sobre mi hombro- Allen Robinson no es una buena compañía – varios asintieron a lo que ella dijo- Sé que parece un chico agradable y gracioso, pero créeme es el tipo de problema que quieres evitar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con problema? - pregunté más intrigada que cualquier otra cosa

-Mmm bueno no me gusta hablar de algo de lo que no tengo pruebas- mordió sus labios para luego suspirar- Pero te lo diré de todas formas porque no quisiera que te vieras envuelta en líos- sonreí dándole a entender que no diría nada.

Realmente mi sonrisa fue por la forma en que decía todo, haciéndose pasar por una buena amiga cuando hace tan solo unos momentos atrás quería arrancarme el cabello por la atención que Mike tenía hacia mí.

-Hay rumores que dicen que él ha sido el responsable de algunos robos aquí en el pueblo

-Jessica, no digas eso. Nadie ha comprobado nada aún. -Angela, una chica menuda de cabello negro y de gafas la interrumpió viéndose algo molesta

-Pff. Por favor Angela, ¿No fue tu padre el que te prohibió que fueras amiga de él? – Jessica la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y de manera acusadora

-Papá es algo conservador, pero eso no quiere decir que yo esté de acuerdo con todo lo que él diga o piense- contestó cruzándose de brazos

-Cuidado, no querrás que el pastor Webber te escuche diciendo eso por defender a Allen Robinson- le advirtió Jessica apuntándole con un dedo, la otra chica le rodó los ojos y decidió no seguir con la discusión

-Además, él es un tipo raro- dijo Mike rompiendo el breve silencio que se había instaurado

\- ¿Raro cómo? – cuestioné posando mi vista en él, mis ojos evaluaron los suyos de manera penetrante haciendo que se sonrojara y hablara torpemente

-Pues dicen que a él no le gustan las chicas- apartó sus ojos de los míos mirando hacia otro lado

-Y… ¿eso que tiene de malo? - mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa

-Mmm nada… supongo- contestó frunciendo sus labios

Decidí no preguntar nada más porque me negaba a hacerme una idea de una persona basada en lo que me decían un puñado de adolescentes. Además, aunque no todos lo expresaban abiertamente, una parte de ellos parecía tener algo de reservas respecto a la orientación sexual. Washington es uno de los Estados menos conservadores del país, pero esto no quiere decir que todas las personas tengan una mente abierta en algunos temas, y más en un pequeño pueblo donde todos están en la boca de todos.

Me costaba creer que alguien criado por Donna- una de las mejores mujeres que ha pasado por mi vida- pudiese encajar en el perfil de ladrón, y menos alguien como Rob. Traté de recordar detalles del día de ayer y no, no había nada que diese señales de que fuera un peligro social. La admiración que mostraba hacia su abuela era tan profunda que apostaría cualquier cosa que él no haría nada que pudiese más que enfadarla, decepcionarla. Y ahí tuve mi pista… él podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

La clase de biología resultó mejor que el día de ayer. Sin embargo, si bien sentí alivio al no tener una mirada cargada de odio y repulsión sobre mí, no dejaba de sentirme culpable ante el claro hecho de que Edward Cullen no estaba ahí.

Tuve que volver a la casa caminando de nuevo. Esta vez pasé por el supermercado y compré algunas cosas para mí, alimentos más que nada. No creía poder aguantar otra noche sin comer algo, amaba la comida y no iba a seguir aguantando hambre por temor a lo que pudiese hacer Sue.

El resto de la semana fue igual, seguía caminando hasta la escuela y luego de allí de vuelta a la casa, preparaba el desayuno y compraba comida en el super para la noche.

Podría decir que era un fantasma, no salía de mi habitación salvo para estas actividades, de resto me la pasaba encerrada pendiente de los balances de las empresas, hablando con mi tío Matt por Skype, terminando de acomodar mis cosas en la habitación y leyendo.

Varias veces Seth vino a pasar tiempo conmigo, me pedía que le enseñara a tocar la guitarra y le ayudé con un par de tareas, pero luego Sue, cuando se daba cuenta de que pasaba mas de dos horas a mi lado lo llamaba para que le ayudara en algo y después no volvía.

Por él me enteré que Charlie había llamado el miércoles, dijo que uno de los principales proveedores no había cumplido con las entregas y esto atrasó en gran medida la producción, así que debía quedarse en Londres hasta que estuviera seguro de que todo se había solucionado. Si preguntó por mí o mencionó algo acerca del vehículo que me había dicho, conseguiría para ir a la escuela, nunca lo sabré.

Me reí de mi mala suerte cuando mi tío Matt me contó que la empresa de transportes había confundido el sitio de entrega de mi motocicleta, en lugar de traerla a Forks la llevaron a un pueblo con un nombre totalmente distinto en el condado de Wisconsin. Se demorarían una semana más para traerla.

El fin de semana fue realmente agobiante. Todos los sentimientos que había reprimido desde la muerte de la abuela decidieron salir en un mar de llanto al percatarme de lo sola que estaba en este lugar.

Me pregunté muchas veces si realmente valía la pena quedarme en este lugar en el que no era para nada bienvenida. Mi respuesta llegó el domingo por la tarde. Recibí un correo del conservatorio de Boston confirmándome que dos de los chicos que tío Matt y yo estábamos ayudando ganaron becas para estudiar allí. Esto me hizo sentir feliz y mucho menos deprimida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ȜȜȜ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El lunes muchas personas me saludaron cuando pasé por el estacionamiento de la escuela. Mi respiración aun se encontraba entrecortada por correr desde casa. Agité mi mano y sonreí a chicos que incluso ni había conocido personalmente, supongo que ya me estaba acoplando entre mis compañeros, por lo menos.

En clase de literatura el profesor hizo un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres Borrascosas. Lo terminé en cinco minutos, tarde otros diez en entregarlo ya que sería demasiado raro si lo hacía tan pronto. Aun así, fui la primera en llevarle la hoja con las respuestas.

Al salir de la clase escuché varios quejidos y comparaciones respecto a lo que contestaron en el examen, algunos parecían realmente nerviosos por ello.

Los pequeños copos de nieve ayudaron a calmar los ánimos y muchos alumnos de inmediato empezaron a hacer bolas para arrojarles a sus amigos.

Toda la mañana estuve esquivando el impacto de algunos misiles de nieve mientras caminaba a las clases. Mi suerte se esfumó al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica, una bola que venía directo hacia nosotras hizo que mi compañera se agachara dejándole vía libre para caer justo en el lado izquierdo de mi rostro.

Ella se rio un poco al verme sacudir con fuerza las motitas que habían quedado en mi cabello y en mi ropa. Me lo tomé con humor cuando un chico de cabello castaño vino hasta mí disculpándose y preguntándome si estaba bien. A pesar de que le contesté que no fue nada, él parecía demasiado insistente en que le disculpara y se ofreció a pagarme el almuerzo.

Jessica bufó por lo bajo

-Sólo fue una simple bola de nieve, Brad- le dijo rodándole los ojos

-Es cierto, no te preocupes. Incluso fue divertido, no es necesario que me compenses- le sonreí al chico. Él se sonrojó dándome una sonrisa de culpa y fue a sentarse con otros tres chicos que empezaron a darle palmadas en la espalda mientras se reían.

Jessica tomó algo enfadada su comida y fue a sentarse con sus amigas sin esperarme. Este gesto me indicó que estaba molesta conmigo por alguna razón. Entendí que no era bienvenida a sentarme con ella.

Caminé hasta una de las mesas que estaban vacías y me senté allí. Rob tampoco vino este día a la escuela, tendría que visitar a Donna pronto si él no aparecía en el transcurso de la semana.

Sentí muchas miradas sobre mí cuando empecé a comer. Les resté importancia y en lugar de ello saqué mi laptop de la mochila, tenía que escuchar los demos de algunas canciones que debía enviarle a uno de los productores para los que trabajábamos. Se supone que debía tener el trabajo casi listo, pero no había estado inspirada últimamente.

Los audífonos permitieron olvidarme de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y concentrarme en los acordes de la pista que sonaba. Había creado un concurso para compositores novatos, uno de nuestros mejores clientes iba a lanzar una película muy prometedora y necesitaba canciones originales para su banda sonora, así que tío Matt y yo creímos que sería una buena idea hacer un concurso para recolectar nuevos talentos.

No pude evitar reír al escuchar la canción del primer participante que había audicionado. Él era bastante entusiasta, pero su canción era terrible. Le envié un correo agradeciéndole por su participación y le mencioné que su composición no era compatible con lo que estábamos buscando, aunque me divirtió bastante su vídeo.

La siguiente en la lista _"Elyse Davis"_ tenía veinticinco años, vivía en Oregón y era estudiante de teatro. Ella tenía una hermosa lirica y su voz era tan dulce que resultaba hipnotizante. La puse en la lista de pre-seleccionados.

Cerré mi laptop cuando vi que ya casi era hora de entrar a clases. Pude escuchar varias audiciones, pero ninguna de ellas había pasado la prueba. No todas eran malas, simplemente no sentí ninguna conexión con nada mientras las evaluaba.

Tomé mis cosas rápidamente y las guardé en mi mochila. Suspiré pesadamente cuando al levantarme mi vista chocó con la de Edward Cullen. Él tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos avellana mientras me observaba.

Su mirada me hizo sentir… desnuda. No del tipo pervertido, sino como si el muy estúpido pudiera saber todo de mí a través de mis ojos, como si pudiera leer mi alma.

Le di mi mejor mirada de perra y caminé rápido saliendo de la cafetería. Ignoré un par de voces que llamaban mi nombre y me dirigí a la clase de biología. Al entrar al salón era la única que había llegado.

Saludé al profesor Banner quien estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una pequeña caja de diapositivas por mesa y me senté en el lugar que me correspondía. Unos segundos más tarde un montón de conversaciones se escuchaban atravesando la puerta.

Mike se acercó a mí preguntándome porque no me había sentado en el almuerzo con ellos, parecía bastante contrariado cuando me preguntó si él o alguien habían hecho algo que me molestara.

-Para nada, Mike- negué con mi cabeza- Es sólo que el clima me pone nostálgica, eso es todo- le contesté tratando de sonreír. Me dio una mueca de entendimiento y me dijo que ya me acostumbraría al frío, que después de todo, no era tan malo como pintaba. También me dijo que podía contar con él si necesitaba desahogarme.

Asentí a sus palabras agradecida. Él era gentil… puede que algo superficial, pero era alguien amable. Sin embargo, no me imaginaba contándole todos mis problemas.

El rubio tomó asiento cuando el maestro le ordenó que dejara de coquetear conmigo y se dirigiera a su respectiva mesa. Mike se colocó bastante rojo ante estas palabras y de inmediato se alejó de mí.

Me reí suavemente tratando de dibujar algo en una de las hojas de mi cuaderno. Oí como la silla contigua a mí era movida, pero no le presté mucha atención. Sabía que era Edward Cullen, así que le hice el favor y moví mi silla a mi extremo de la mesa disimuladamente sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba trazando.

-Hola- una voz tranquila y musical se escuchó a mi lado.

Me sorprendió que hablara. Levanté mi cabeza y lo vi observarme, así que descarté la opción de que se estuviera dirigiendo a alguien más. A diferencia de la semana pasada, hoy tenía una cara amable, sin embargo, sus ojos se mostraban curiosamente insatisfechos y recelosos.

-Me llamó Edward Cullen- continuó- No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada

Sentí como una de mis cejas se arqueaba. Era interesante como resumía su hostilidad en una oración cordial.

-Un gusto, Edward- murmuré volviendo otra vez a mi dibujo. Escuché como aclaró su garganta

\- Tu eres Bella, ¿no? – De acuerdo, esto me ponía demasiado confusa ¿es qué olvidó lo odioso que se había comportado conmigo? ¿o acaso me lo había imaginado todo? No sabía que debía contestarle

-Sí- dije simplemente.

Pude ver de soslayo como sus cejas se contraían en frustración. El profesor llamó la atención de todos para explicarnos que haríamos una practica en parejas en donde distinguiríamos las fases de la mitosis de las células de una raíz de cebolla, debíamos de clasificar las diapositivas correctamente en veinte minutos. No teníamos permitido sacar libros o apuntes.

-Empiecen ahora- declaró con una sonrisa entusiasmada

\- ¿Las damas primero? - preguntó Edward con una sonrisa totalmente arrebatadora, parpadeé un poco para salir del deslumbramiento que me provocó.

-Seguro- contesté con voz baja colocando una de las diapositivas bajo el lente del microscopio -Profase- dije distinguiendo la fase de inmediato. Iba a quitar la diapositiva para poner otra, pero su mano me detuvo

\- ¿Te importa si lo miro? – Me estremecí cuando una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi brazo al hacer contacto con sus dedos fríos como un tempano.

El retiró su mano algo incomodo alcanzando el microscopio

-Profase- musitó escribiendo con una letra pulcra en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de respuestas.

Sustituyó con velocidad la diapositiva por la segunda y le dio un vistazo

-Anafase- musitó y lo anotó mientras hablaba

\- ¿Me dejarías verlo? – le pregunté. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona algo pagado de sí mismo. Era tan idiota. Empujó el microscopio con suavidad hacia mí.

Miré el lente y me sentí decepcionada cuando me di cuenta que había acertado. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hay peor que un tipo idiota? Que sea un idiota inteligente

\- ¿Puedes pasarme la siguiente diapositiva? - pedí. El me la entregó con cuidado de no rozar mi piel. -Interfase- contesté pasándole el microscopio para que lo checara, después escribió la respuesta en la hoja.

Acabamos primero que todos los demás. Así que como no tenía nada más que hacer continué dibujando, pude vislumbrar como una pareja a mi lado sacaba un libro debajo de la mesa y tres mesas atrás Mike y su compañera gruñían mientras comparaban las diapositivas.

-Ese es un buen dibujo- habló Edward a mi lado después de unos minutos detallando el Golden Gate que había plasmado en mi hoja de papel. Era demasiado entrometido.

-Son unas buenas lentillas las que te conseguiste ¿no? – contesté algo brusca cerrando mi cuaderno. El se quedó algo perplejo ante mi reacción

-No uso lentillas- respondió con una leve sonrisa

Él me irritaba. No suelo ser del tipo rencorosa, pero su anterior comportamiento por algún motivo me exacerbaba.

-Claro… - musité rodando los ojos- De cualquier manera, tus hermanos y tú lucen menos homicidas con los ojos dorados. Aunque los negros me ayudaron a captar el mensaje la semana pasada- me recosté contra el espaldar de la silla viendo hacia el techo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – la sonrisa se había ido de su rostro y en lugar de ella sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos me observaban abiertos de par en par

-Por algún motivo te parezco bastante desagradable. – contesté – Pero siendo sincera no necesitas ir por todos lados gruñéndome por ello. – compuse mi cabeza y la giré hacia él.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y un extraño hormigueo se instauró en mi vientre. Él era tan… hermoso. Como una obra de arte. Un lienzo pintado por uno de los mejores artistas.

Más allá de su rostro perfecto sus ojos parecían decir un montón de cosas que yo no comprendía, tal vez por eso es por lo que estaba siendo tan intolerante con él. Porque no podía descifrarlo… ni a él ni a su familia. Estoy segura que de haber sido cualquier otra persona la que se hubiese comportado como él conmigo, no me habría importado en lo absoluto.

Incluso montones de personas lo habían hecho, y yo nunca había reaccionado mal. Simplemente seguía como si nada sucediese

-Lo siento- me disculpe- No me prestes atención. Forks y su clima me vuelven más extraña de lo normal- suspiré recargando mi cabeza sobre la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa.

En ese momento el señor Banner se acercó a nuestra mesa al ver que no estábamos trabajando y tomó nuestra hoja ya rellena con las respuestas mirándola con detenimiento

-En fin, Edward ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también sea participe de la actividad? – no pude evitar sentirme algo ofendida

-Bella- corrigió Edward – En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas

El profesor me miró ahora escépticamente

\- ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica? – preguntó

-Con la raíz de una cebolla, no. Con blástulas de piel de pescado blanco, sí- le contesté.

Él asintió comprensivamente

\- ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en California? – sonreí ante su pregunta.

-Algo así

-Bueno- comentó después de una pausa- Entonces creo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio

Se fue murmurando algo mientras se alejaba.

-Es una lastima lo del clima ¿no? - esbocé una sonrisa al notar el esfuerzo que hacía por entablar una conversación.

-No me gusta demasiado el frío ni la humedad. Me traen malos recuerdos- mordí mis labios tratando de detenerlos antes de soltar demasiada información- Amo el sol de california.

-Debe ser difícil para ti vivir en Forks- concluyó Edward

-No te imaginas cuanto – cualquiera podía notar el desánimo en mi voz.

Su rostro se turbó un poco.

\- ¿Entonces por qué viniste aquí?

Me di cuenta que nadie me había preguntado eso. Todos se habían conformado con saber que la hija no deseada de Charlie Swan había vuelto al pueblo.

-Es una larga y complicada historia

-Creo que podré seguirte- me instó a que hablara

Hice una larga pausa mirando detalladamente su rostro. Él de verdad parecía intrigado por escucharme.

-Mi abuela ha muerto

-Lo siento- su rostro se mostró bastante empático- ¿sucedió hace poco?

-Mes y medio- el asintió

\- ¿Eran muy unidas? – preguntó con delicadeza

-Mucho. Era la persona que mas quería en el mundo- pude sentir la emoción en mi voz al decirlo- Viví con ella desde los ocho años.

-Comprendo- murmuró- ¿Tuviste que mudarte para que tu padre se hiciera cargo de ti?

-No- negué con la cabeza- Mi tío Matt podría haber cuidado de mí, siempre lo ha hecho, de todas formas.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él?

No entendía su interés, seguía mirándome con ojos penetrantes, como si conocer la historia de mi vida fuera realmente importante

-Él es un SEAL. Podrá retirarse dentro de poco de las fuerzas armadas, pero para eso necesita estar allí este año. De lo contrario su posición estará en peligro y puede que le bajen de rango, no se ha presentado hace más de un año- le expliqué – Sé que eso no es algo que lo haría feliz, prestar servicio es uno de sus mayores orgullos y el día que se retire será porque así lo desea y lo hará con la frente en alto. Con todas sus insignias. -canturreé orgullosa de él

-Así que por eso viniste con tu padre

-En parte- mi respuesta lo hizo querer instigar más. Así que me animó a seguirle contando – Mi abuela dejó un testamento en el que yo era su única heredera, una de las condiciones para reclamar su herencia es que debía venir a vivir con mi padre.

\- ¿Por qué pondría vivir con tu padre como una condición? – él parecía tener las preguntas correctas para todo

\- ¿No me digas que no has escuchado de la sórdida historia familiar de los Swan? – pregunté incrédula

-No mucho, nada que pueda ayudarme a entenderte- contestó sincero. Una risa sarcástica se escapó de mi garganta

-Cielos, Edward. Me tomaría todo el día tratando de explicártelo- reí quedito- En resumen, mi padre y yo nos llevamos fatal. No sé si la abuela pensaba que obligándome a vivir con él nuestra relación mejoraría, pero eso es casi imposible.

\- ¿Lo haces por cumplir con la voluntad de tu abuela? – de nuevo, él tenía la pregunta correcta

-En parte- sonreí al verlo fruncir el ceño- De no cumplir con la clausula todos nuestros bienes pasarían a manos de los accionistas y otros serían subastados. Hay mucha gente que depende de los empleos de nuestras empresas y estoy segura que de pasar a manos de terceros muchas de ellas cerrarían. No puedo hacerle eso a tantas personas -concluí

-Pero ahora tu eres desgraciada- señaló

\- ¿Y? – repliqué

-No parece demasiado justo

Se encogió de hombros manteniendo su mirada todavía intensa

\- ¿Qué es la justicia, Edward? - le pregunté a lo que él me miró sorprendido – Si lo ponemos en una balanza moral, sería bastante justo que una persona fuera infeliz en lugar de miles. Es bastante justo que una chica de diecisiete años se aguante a su padre por un año para poderle garantizar a las personas que han trabajado por ella, la estabilidad que su familia les prometió cuando ayudaron a construir los negocios que hoy dan frutos. La justicia es relativa, todo depende de la perspectiva en la que decidas verlo

-Supongo que es cierto- admitió contrariado – Aún así… apostaría que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Hice una mueca y desvié la vista

\- ¿Me equivoco?

No le respondí a su pregunta

– Creo que no- concluyó él mismo.

Me arrepentí de haberle contado tanto. Él seguía siendo un idiota

\- ¿Te molesto? – me preguntó divertido al verme cruzar de brazos mirando enfurruñada hacia el pizarrón

-Más bien estoy molesta conmigo misma por permitir que alguien tan idiota pueda leerme tan fácilmente. Soy como un libro abierto- murmuré levantándome de mi asiento sin esperar a que sonara la campana que indicaba el final de la clase.

Simplemente salí de allí pensando en que luego me disculparía con el señor Banner.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Putamen: Es una estructura cerebral que tiene un papel fundamental en la ejecución de los movimientos de las extremidades. Aparte de muchas otras funciones, estudios han indicado que está implicado en la regulación de los sentimientos de amor y odio.**

 **Un nombre interesante para los dos sentimientos más jodidos de los seres humanos ¿no?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que siguen esta historia y para las que dejan sus reviews**

 **Lilia: Sí, los Cullen son vampiros. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario.**

 **Mar91: Es cierto, cada vez Charlie demuestra más lo poco que sabe de nuestra Bella.**

 **Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y me cuenten que tal les pareció.**

 **Recibo sus comentarios con el mayor amor del mundo. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y acompañarme en este viaje.**

 **Que un abrazo enorme y lleno de cariño viaje hasta todas ustedes.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Accidente

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Accidente**

 **Bella**

Después de salir abruptamente de la clase me arrepentí al instante, usualmente no solía ser alguien tan… irracional. Hasta donde lo recuerdo, mi última rabieta la había tenido a los ocho años cuando me pareció que era la única forma de que Charlie me dejara mudar con la abuela. No pensé que el efecto de estar rodeada de adolescentes fuese a influir de una manera exageradamente rápida en mí. Supongo que debo colocarlo en mis apuntes.

A pesar de todo, aún tenía clase de Educación Física a la última hora y aunque me sentía muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento anterior no quería ir a casa antes de tiempo.

Suspiré mirando a mi alrededor pensando en qué demonios iba a hacer durante treinta minutos, todavía estaba prácticamente cerca al salón de biología, en medio de mi arrebato sólo me había desplazado unos cuantos pasos. Podía regresar, disculparme con el maestro y retomar la clase; pero eso implicaría sentarme al lado de Edward Cullen y creo que ya había quedado bastante mal frente a él por el día de hoy. Resignada empecé a caminar hasta el gimnasio.

Cuando los estudiantes empezaron a llegar guardé el libro que estaba leyendo y me dirigí a los vestidores junto con las demás chicas para ponerme el uniforme de deporte. Mike se aseguró de preguntarme si me encontraba bien luego de que salí tan abruptamente de la clase. Le tuve que repetir en varias ocasiones que no sucedía nada malo, dejó de insistir cuando tuve que mentirle y le dije que fue una emergencia roja femenina. Creo que lo asusté un poco y no me volvió a hacer ningún comentario.

Caminé bajo la suave lluvia pensando en lo que había sucedido. Me recriminé internamente al recordar toda la información que Edward Cullen había logrado sonsacarme solo con ser más amable de lo que había sido la semana pasada. Él había dejado claro cuánto le desagradaba desde que me vio, no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento de hoy. En un momento parecía querer exterminarme y en otro era demasiado amable. Sus cambios de humor son realmente complejos.

Al llegar, subí a mi habitación de inmediato, lo último que necesitaba era encontrarme con Sue o con Leah. Como no tenía ánimos para lidiar con nadie ahora, pasé lo más desapercibida posible y me encerré en mi cuarto. Me cambié de ropa y encendí la laptop para escribir algunos avances respecto a la investigación.

Esperaba que tío Matt pudiese enviarme lo que le pedí para esta semana, sería de gran ayuda y una excelente distracción tener a MIXER aquí. Mis planes de avanzar respecto a mi proyecto de psicología quedaron en segundo plano cuando vi que tenía dos mensajes sin leer en mi correo electrónico. Correos importantes.

Grayson Wang dejaba de ser un caballero cuando las cosas no salían como las había planeado, era un maniaco del control. Le hice saber a Charlie que hacer negocios con él sería un dolor en el trasero; pero al señor Swan le pareció que era una oportunidad única para sacarle provecho a la tienda de música, mi padre jamás entendió el valor que tienen ciertas cosas más allá de generar ganancias y dinero.

A pesar de que Wang era uno de los mejores productores teatrales independientes con un gran ascenso en los últimos años, es de conocimiento público lo imbécil que se comportaba con todas las personas que trabajaban para él. Nadie quería firmar un contrato con el tipo. Era mejor ponerse un arma en la mitad de la frente y disparar, que tratar de cumplir todos los delirios artísticos que se le ocurrían.

Todos sus asistentes necesitaron terapia después de renunciar.

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario _inútiles hijos de perra_ al quejarse de lo poco profesional que había sido Oliver al irse de viaje sin haber terminado de componer todas las canciones que necesitaba para la que iba ser la obra más aclamada de Broadway.

Por lo que entendía, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico porque todavía necesitaba tres canciones originales y una de las que ya estaba no tenía química con la historia que él había escrito.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el escritorio al comprender lo que eso significaba. No podía viajar ahora a Nueva York para cumplir con los deseos del niño consentido, pero tampoco podía incumplir con el contrato que se había estipulado. Todo era culpa de Charlie, sin tan solo prestara algo de atención a lo que tío Matt y yo le decíamos nos evitaría varios dolores de cabeza.

Le envié un mensaje tratando de tranquilizarlo prometiéndole que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que su show fuera lo mejor que el público hubiese visto. Le di el número de mi móvil para que me llamara y arregláramos todo.

El otro correo pertenecía a mi doctor, donde me recordaba que debía ir al menos una vez al mes a terapias por mi antiguo accidente. Me dijo que buscara un especialista cercano para seguir tratando mi caso. Esto me bajo un poco los ánimos.

Resignada le agradecí su preocupación y le dije que me encargaría de conseguir un médico que me hiciera seguimiento mientras estaba lejos de California.

Después de leer ambos correos no me apeteció hacer nada más, así que tomé una manta y un libro decidiendo salir al patio para despejarme un poco. Respiré profundo el aire congelado. Aun caían suaves gotas de lluvia haciendo que todo a mi alrededor tuviese un color más oscuro de lo usual.

Me senté en uno de los enormes sofás que estaban protegidos por una enorme pérgola, aunque Sue no era de mi agrado, debía reconocer que tenía un buen sentido de decoración. Este lugar realmente es agradable.

Me envolví con la manta y abrí el libro en la pagina en la que lo había dejado hace poco, estaba leyendo cumbres borrascosas como por decima vez. No importaba cuanto lo leyera, creo que siempre lo consideraré como uno de mis favoritos.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo no podía concentrarme. En mi cabeza rondaron los recuerdos de la última radiografía que me hicieron. Como consecuencia del accidente la fuerza muscular en mi pierna derecha no volvió a ser la misma a pesar de las terapias y los tratamientos. Tuve que renunciar a la gimnasia y al baile, no debía de esforzar mucho mis músculos o de lo contrario podría sufrir una parálisis definitiva no solo en mi pierna derecha sino en toda la zona inferior de mi cuerpo. Mi medula espinal estuvo a un centímetro de estar comprometida y mi medico aun sigue diciendo que fue un verdadero milagro que mi pierna no tuviese que ser amputada.

Se supone que tenía que seguir asistiendo a terapias y llevar un monitoreo constante de mis avances, existe la posibilidad de que un día simplemente empiece a sentir como mi cuerpo deja de responderme. Me aterraba un poco este escenario, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad como sería mi vida si tuviera que ser completamente dependiente de alguien para hacer todo, me refiero a que… siempre fui un estorbo para mis padres desde que se enteraron que Renné estaba embarazada.

No me importaba mucho que no me quisieran, me hice la idea desde hace años. Pero vivir con la posibilidad de quedar en un estado parcial o completo de parálisis cuando ni siquiera mis padres me quieren cerca, me hace tener un panorama de lo que podría ser mi vida.

Desanimada cerré el libro y lo dejé a un lado. Atraje mis piernas hasta mi torso y recosté mi cabeza en ellas. Sentí las lagrimas mojar mis mejillas permitiendo que el frío penetrara aun más en mi rostro. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que simplemente me sentía melancólica respecto a todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ȜȜȜ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al otro día me levanté más tarde de lo normal, por lo tanto, no pude preparar el desayuno. Cuando bajé a la cocina ya Sue tenía todo listo, así que tuve que conformarme con comerme un par de manzanas y tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.

Mientras caminaba hasta la escuela no pude evitar pensar en Edward Cullen de nuevo, para ser sincera me atemorizaba un poco la hostilidad que parecía emanar de su persona hacia mí. La manera en la que ambos reaccionábamos a la presencia del otro me dejaba en claro que debía mantenerme alejada de él, no podía arriesgar la poca estabilidad que tenía al ir a la escuela y alejarme por unas cuantas horas de mi frívola madrasta. Debo sobrevivir un año a esta situación y luego seré libre de todo este teatro; lidiar con las inquietudes que me genera Cullen definitivamente no me ayudaría mucho en este plan. Así que lo mejor estaría en evitarlo al máximo. De todas maneras, creo que le haría un enorme favor, en verdad pareciera como si yo le desagradara mucho. Sin querer pensar más en el asunto empecé a correr para agilizar el paso y concentrarme en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con el chico de cabello cobrizo.

Cuando llegué al instituto aminoré mi paso tomando largas respiraciones, había varios estudiantes en el estacionamiento por lo que me percaté que aún faltaban algunos minutos para entrar a clases. Unos cuantos coches delante de mí se encontraba Rob asegurando su bicicleta mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de sus audífonos. De inmediato me alegre de verlo, él en verdad era una de las pocas personas que me había caído bien y con las que me era fácil hablar. Empecé a acercarme a él cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alce la vista. Vi varias cosas a la vez. El flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente trabajara con mayor rapidez y pudiera asimilar diferentes escenas al mismo tiempo. En una de ellas Rob estaba agachado chequeando las cadenas de su bicicleta ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo. En otra Edward Cullen se encontraba casi al otro lado del estacionamiento y alternaba sus ojos de Rob a mí con espanto. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando con los frenos, y que dio un brutal giro sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de una camioneta negra de pintura desvaída, y Rob estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Dicen que el pánico tiene diferentes maneras de hacerte reaccionar, una de ellas es el shock que te impide mover, y otra es recibir descargas de adrenalina que pongan en alerta tu cuerpo para sobrevivir. Realmente no sé porque motivo me vi impulsada hacia la segunda descripción. Sin pensarlo, corrí en dirección a Rob. No tuve el tiempo de analizar cómo demonios iba a ayudarlo, lo único que pensaba era en llegar hasta allí y quitarlo del medio.

Impulsada por la fuerza abracé su cuerpo y nos empujé para salir de la dirección de la furgoneta, inmediatamente después escuché el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando ésta golpeó contra la base de la camioneta. Sentí como el hielo entumecía mi cabeza por el golpe que me di al caer boca abajo. Aun en mi aturdimiento oía los gritos de pánico de las personas a nuestro alrededor

-Rob ¿estás bien? - pregunté apoyándome sobre mis manos para girarme y chequear al chico pelinegro

-Sí, aunque me duele mucho la cabeza. Creo que no puedo mover el cuello- murmuró con voz temblorosa y algo dolorida- Gracias Bella, si no fuera por ti estuviera hecho papilla

Traté de incorporarme, no obstante, por algún motivo mi cuerpo parecía demasiado débil para responderme. Quise de respirar con lentitud, pero una punzada en mi vientre hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Las personas me llamaban en medio de la repentina locura que se desató a causa del accidente, en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché la voz suave de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

-Bella ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña por el aturdimiento, mientras a mi lado Rob estaba tratando de levantarse

-No te muevas Rob, la ambulancia no tarda en llegar- pronunció Edward al ver los intentos fallidos del chico al tratar de ponerse de pie

-Edward-mi voz sonó rasposa al llamar su nombre. Sus ojos ambarinos se enfocaron en mi rostro mientras su ceño se fruncía- ¿Podrías llamar a mi tío, por favor? - murmuré entre dientes mientras sentía como la pesadez se apoderaba de mis parpados.

Lo último que oí fue la voz del cobrizo diciéndome que no cerrara los ojos mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a dar fuertes sacudidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ȜȜȜ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vi una deslumbrante luz al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida con cortinas blancas a cada uno de mis lados. Me di cuenta que estaba acostada sobre una camilla y que debajo de mi cabeza se hallaba colocado un cuello ortopédico. Sintiéndome como una foca atorada, di varios giros hasta que pude encontrar una buena posición para apoyarme sobre mis brazos y sentarme. Moví cada uno de mis pies suspirando con tranquilidad al percatarme que seguían funcionando ante las ordenes que les daba.

Seguía con mi misma ropa puesta, lo que significaba que realmente no fue nada grave lo que me tenía en una sala de urgencias. Despacio me levanté de la camilla y corrí la cortina para desplazarme.

Varias camillas como la mía se dispersaban a lo largo de la espaciosa habitación donde estaba, cada una era separada por cortinas blancas para dar un poco de privacidad a los pacientes. Vi a Tyler Crowley dormido mientras le estaban siendo administrados medicamentos vía intravenosa. No fue difícil darme cuenta quien era el que estaba conduciendo la furgoneta. Conocía al chico de mi clase de historia; su cabeza estaba envuelta con vendajes y su rostro tenía varios cortes que habían sido limpiados pulcramente, aunque no se pudo hacer mucho por la inflamación en su mejilla izquierda. Al igual que yo estaba usando cuello ortopédico.

Por inercia llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y solté un gemido frustrado al darme cuenta que también tenía vendajes rodeando mi frente. Gruñendo lleve mis manos atrás para quitarme el estúpido collarín.

-Yo no haría eso todavía señorita Swan- me giré hacia la voz quedándome boquiabierta. Frente a mí se encontraba un joven y rubio doctor más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque sus ojeras y palidez le hacían lucir algo cansado.

Me obligué a salir del aturdimiento en el que me dejó su belleza y traté de aclarar mi mente. Él era chocantemente hermoso al igual que los cinco chicos que asistían al instituto. Me sorprendí al ver que al parecer todos compartían el mismo color de ojos ambarino.

\- ¿Tengo un trauma cervical? - mi pregunta hizo que curvara levemente sus labios en una sonrisa

-Eso aún no lo sabemos. Estaba esperando a que despertara para poder hacerle unas radiografías. – respondió con jovial amabilidad

-Está bien. Pero no dejaré que me lleve en silla de ruedas, iré caminando- por algún motivo creo que esto le pareció bastante gracioso ya que sus ojos me miraron divertidos. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario y en lugar de ello me hizo un ademan para que empezara a caminar junto a él.

-Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, señorita Swan; y perdió un poco de sangre. Aunque hasta ahora no ha tenido complicaciones. – explicó mientras avanzábamos por un pasillo- A pesar de ello me preocupan más las convulsiones que tuvo.

A medida que caminábamos notaba como las enfermeras parecían hechizadas ante la presencia del doctor, me fue imposible controlar una risita que escapó de mí ante como una de ellas de inmediato enderezó su postura mientras le sonreía coquetamente al hombre rubio.

-Creo que las convulsiones están relacionadas frente al shock del accidente. Hace más de un año tuve otro accidente automovilístico, la pasé realmente mal después. Así que creo que lo que sucedió hoy solo fue demasiado para mí. – le contesté ingresando a la habitación donde iba a tomar una placa de mi cabeza.

Allí se encontraba otro doctor un poco mayor que el doctor Cullen, me saludó con amabilidad mientras me indicaba el procedimiento para sacar las radiografías. No tardamos mucho en hacerlas, luego de esto pusieron las imágenes en la mesa de luz vertical que había en la pared y el doctor Cullen la encendió.

Me acerqué hasta ellos y también las observé. Todo parecía indicar que estaba bien, a pesar de las viejas contusiones y fracturas que se observaban en la imagen. Un recordatorio de mi anterior accidente. Para mí era algo normal verlas, pero supongo que lo que se veía no era tan bueno para ellos.

Ahí en una pequeña parte de mi cráneo se encontraba una mínima, aunque grave fisura que me recordaba constantemente una posibilidad de parálisis. Apreté mis labios con fuerza para evitar el sollozo que quería soltar, en lugar de ello traté de recomponerme y plasmar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No tengo que utilizar más este cuello ortopédico ¿verdad, doctor Cullen? - le pregunté desviando su concentración de las radiografías para concentrarse en mí. Él negó con la cabeza llevando sus manos hasta mi cuello para liberarme del estúpido collarín, por fin.

-Antes de darle de alta me gustaría revisar esa herida en su cabeza, después de eso prometo que será libre ¿De acuerdo? - asentí ante la suavidad de su voz

Me despedí del otro doctor cuando salimos del cuarto de radiografías y el doctor Cullen me llevó a su consultorio para hacerme el chequeo. Sus dedos se movían suaves y gráciles sobre mi frente. Quitó las vendas y limpió con delicadeza una herida que tenida en mi frente haciendo que escociera un poco. Luego de eso acordó que no era necesario vendarme de nuevo sino colocar un poco de gasa aséptica sobre la herida.

-Antes de que pueda irse para su casa me gustaría hablar sobre lo que mostraron las radiografías

-No hay nada que me pueda decir que no sepa ya, doctor Cullen-murmuré con desanimo-Sé las complicaciones que puedo tener a futuro y someterme a una cirugía que solo tiene un quince por ciento de probabilidad de éxito no está dentro de mis planes.

-Lo entiendo, sin embargo, si no le importa… me gustaría llevar su caso. A menos que ya tenga a un médico de confianza asignado, no hay problema de ser así. – por primera vez me permití sonreírle con amabilidad, él parecía tener una energía que hacía que te sintieras cómodo a su alrededor.

-Se lo agradezco. Tenía un médico que llevaba mi caso en California, pero con mi mudanza le es difícil seguir teniéndome en observación. Le pediré que le envié mi historial médico- el doctor Cullen asintió

-De acuerdo, la señora Robinson se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir con ella, pero debes regresar rápidamente si sientes algún mareo o algún trastorno de visión

\- ¿Cómo está Rob? - pregunté pasando por alto el hecho de porque Donna me estaba esperando

-Él está bien. A diferencia de usted va a tener que llevar el cuello ortopédico por dos semanas y tomar medicamentos. Fue una verdadera suerte tener como amiga a la heroína del día- dijo con humor haciéndome sonrojar. Decidí ignorar su comentario.

\- ¿Entonces ya puedo ir a casa? - él asintió

-Su tío llamó al hospital para cederle la autorización a la señora Robinson de actuar como su adulto responsable mientras él puede llegar a Forks- le miré sorprendida ante lo que me dijo- Mi hijo Edward me dijo que usted quería que contactara a su tío- frunciendo levemente el ceño traté de recordar lo que sucedió en el accidente y sí, efectivamente me acuerdo haberle pedido a Edward que llamara a mi tío.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Dele las gracias a Edward por mí

-Bueno, puede hacerlo usted misma. Él está en la sala de espera junto con sus pertenencias

-Umm Ok.

-En realidad-volvió hablar el doctor Cullen- Parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes está en la sala de espera

\- ¡Oh, no! - gemí cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas

\- ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

\- ¡No, no! – insistí al tiempo que me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado. – Me encuentro bien- volví a asegurarle.

Seguramente mi tambaleó se debió a que lo último que había ingerido era un par de manzanas y algo de jugo antes de salir de casa, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y mi organismo necesitaba alimento después de todo lo que había sucedido hoy.

-Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor- sugirió mientras me sujetaba

-No me duele mucho- insistí

-Hoy ha tenido mucha suerte en salir casi ilesa de una muerte segura. No más chica osada por hoy, tómese un descanso y las pastillas ¿De acuerdo? – inevitablemente hice un puchero al sentirme regañada, pero supongo que él tiene razón. Asentí sin decirle nada más y dejé que me acompañara hasta la sala de espera.

El doctor Cullen no mentía cuando dijo que casi toda la escuela se encontraba allí. Había demasiada gente, cuando vieron que me acercaba con el doctor Cullen todos empezaron a llamarme ocasionando que mi cara enrojeciera fuertemente.

Algo aturdida por la algarabía, dejé que el doctor me condujera hasta donde estaba una mujer rolliza de largo cabello negro, profundos ojos grises y facciones amables.

\- ¡Mi niña! – exclamó la mujer que fue mi niñera corriendo hacia mí

Sus cálidos brazos de inmediato me envolvieron recordándome la calidez que solía sentir cada vez que me abrazaba.

\- ¡Mi pequeña muñeca, estás tan linda! – sonreí porque solo ella podía decirme eso cuando estoy sintiéndome como mierda - ¡Estoy tan contenta de volverte a ver, mi chica valiente!

Gemí contra su cuello ante su comentario haciéndola reír

-No me avergüences nana, por favor- supliqué mientras suspiraba gustosa ante las caricias que le daba a mi cabello – También estoy muy feliz por verte de nuevo. Te extrañé un montón

Ella se separó con suavidad de mí y me miró con ojos llorosos

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por Allan, hermosa. Si no fuera por ti él…- la volví abrazar tratando de tranquilizarla

-Hey, está bien nana. No pasó nada, ambos estamos bien.

-Ustedes los adolescentes son tan tontos. ¿Por qué Allan y tú se empeñan en decirme que todo está bien y que no pasó nada? ¡Casi los pierdo a los dos porque otro chico igual de tonto quiso parecerse a Toretto! –exclamó con voz llorosa haciéndome reír

-Abuela, Bella y yo estamos bien. Deja de ser tan dramática ¿sí? - habló Allan acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo- Nunca podré agradecerte la valentía que tuviste para salvarme, te debo la vida, literalmente.

-No me lo agradezcas. No me debes nada- sacudí la cabeza mientras le devolvía el abrazo

-Te equivocas, te debo todo. Pero no lo seguiré repitiendo porque detestas ser el centro de atención, a pesar de todo, quiero que sepas que realmente te lo agradezco mucho- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de mí

-Vamos a casa, tu tío me dio la expresa orden de que no me separara de ti. Así que hasta nuevo aviso te quedaras en nuestra casa- dijo mi nana con seriedad

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunté esperanzada y ella asintió. Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mi cara

\- Eso es genial- no pude evitar que la alegría se filtrara en mis palabras.

Ella compartió la emoción conmigo, pero en sus ojos pude ver la tristeza que le daba la situación. Era la misma mirada que me daba cuando me cuidaba.

-No te sientas triste nana, lo he aprendido a superar. Es más, estoy agradecida que no esté aquí. De verdad. – le dije frunciendo mi ceño

-Él tendría que estar aquí cuidándote. Pero siempre tiene excusas, y no me hagas mencionar a esa horrible mujer- cruzó sus brazos tratando de controlar su ira

\- ¿Cuál de las dos, Renné o Sue? – pregunté divertida

-Ambas, malditas arpías- escupió entre dientes haciendo que Rob negara con la cabeza

-Eso no es amable abuela, hay mucha gente alrededor. Deberías ser más prudente- la regañó su nieto divertido

-No hay nada que las personas de aquí no conozcan acerca de mi familia de todas formas- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Una garganta aclarándose llamó nuestra atención

-Lamento interrumpir- Edward Cullen se acercó hasta mí y me tendió mi mochila- Me alegra que ambos estén bien- habló bajo con su voz seductora sonriéndonos a Rob y a mí.

-Mmm gracias Edward, por todo- le contesté colocando mi mochila en mi hombro

-No fue molestia- asentí saliendo de la ensoñación que me provocaban sus ojos.

-Creo que le haría bien descansar un poco señorita Swan- habló el doctor Cullen recordándome su presencia

-Créeme que me encargaré de cuidarla Carlisle, quiero a esta niña como si fuese mía. Si debo amarrarla a la cama hasta que se recupere lo haré- miré a Donna algo atemorizada antes sus palabras, porque estaba segura que ella cumpliría su palabra

La risa sexy y profunda del doctor Cullen hizo sonrojar a Donna

-No es necesario Donna. Tus chicos corrieron con mucha suerte hoy. Solo verifica que descansen y se tomen sus medicamentos- le respondió él con una mueca agradable.

Ella asintió

-Vamos a casa muchachos, deben estar hambrientos- Rob y yo asentimos a sus palabras y empezamos a caminar. Sacudí mi mano para despedirme de Edward y le agradecí al doctor Cullen su atención.

Antes de salir del hospital varios compañeros hicieron el intento de acercarse a nosotros. Pero Rob y yo aceleramos nuestro paso con las cabezas agachadas

-Vamos hacia allí- murmuró Rob señalando una SUV roja.

Allan me abrió la puerta trasera indicándome que subiera, después él se sentó a mi lado. Esperamos algunos minutos a Donna ya que se había quedado hablando con unas cuantas personas.

\- ¿Por qué no habías ido al instituto? - pregunté curiosa

\- Acompañé a mi abuela a Seattle. Nuestro abogado llamó para darnos algunas noticias sobre el caso de mis padres- contestó cerrando sus ojos. Apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y suspiro con placer.

\- ¿El caso de tus padres?

\- Hace cuatro años mis padres murieron en la fábrica donde trabajaban junto con otros veintiocho empleados en Seattle. La planta baja explotó gracias a la acumulación de gases en las tuberías. Todas las familias pusimos una demanda en contra de los dueños de la fábrica porque se supone que debían hacerle mantenimiento a esas cosas cada seis meses, precisamente para evitar desastres como ese. Ha sido un juicio largo en el que la fábrica alega que tenían toda la normatividad al día y nosotros alegamos negligencia por parte de ellos. Muchas familias se han retirado del caso porque los resultados no se han mostrado positivos para nosotros y los gastos que cobran los abogados son cada vez más altos.

-Eso es horrible, lo siento mucho Rob. No tenía idea que tus padres…- mordí mis labios para evitar decir las cosas de una manera hiriente

-No te preocupes, ya he superado la etapa de duelo. Es solo que es frustrante para mí que los verdaderos culpables no paguen por todo el daño que hicieron. Yo tuve la suerte de tener a alguien que se hiciera cargo de mí, una abuela atenta y cariñosa. Pero hubo familias en las que los chicos simplemente quedaron huérfanos y a cargo del Estado, todo porque ese montón de gente rica quiso ahorrarse los gastos de mantenimiento durante quien sabe cuántos años

\- ¿Que dice tu abogado? - pregunté apretándole su mano amistosamente

El soltó una risa amarga.

-Que lo dejemos. Que aceptemos los treinta mil dólares de indemnización que nos ofrece la fábrica y no nademos contracorriente- gruñó algo enfadado- Le dije que se fuera a la mierda y lo despedí. Estuvimos visitando varios bufetes de abogados, pero nadie quiere llevar el caso.

-Eso es una mierda- dije empezando a enfadarme también. Rob se rió

-Lo sé, pero ya hallaremos una solución- su tranquilidad me asombró. Él sonrió al verme arquear las cejas- He esperado cuatro años, Bella. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que todo se esclarezca. Algún día los culpables van a caer. – declaró con firmeza a lo que yo no tuve más remedio que creerle, por algún motivo su determinación me hizo saber que él haría todo lo posible porque así fuera.

Durante el camino Donna me preguntó todo lo que se le ocurrió respecto a los nueve años que no me había visto. Les conté las cosas más importantes que habían sucedido y sobre algunos países que había visitado.

-Espera, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que ya te graduaste de la universidad? - preguntó Rob mientras comíamos la deliciosa cena que había preparado nana.

-Mmm sí. Dos veces, de hecho. Me gradué de psicología en Harvard y de ingeniería en el MIT. Ahora estoy haciendo un posgrado en Harvard- me encogí de hombros ante la mirada atónita de Rob

-No te ofendas Bella, pero Charlie es una mierda de padre- Donna le pegó en la cabeza

-Ese no es un lenguaje para decir en la mesa jovencito

-Mm lo siento abuela, pero es verdad y tú también lo piensas. ¿Quién hace eso? - murmuró mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-No me sorprende que Mathew quiera darle una golpiza a Charlie en este preciso instante- masculló mi nana trinchando con furia el delicioso bistec que estábamos comiendo

\- ¿Mi tío te mencionó algo cuando llamó?

-Oh, puedes estar segura que mencionó muchas cosas. Solo digo que Charlie no va a poder ni pararse de la cama cuando tu tío venga a acabar con él. Y tú jovencita, no vas a irte de esta casa hasta que Mathew llegué. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ti viviendo con esa esquizofrénica que tu padre tiene como mujer. – sacudió su cabeza con fastidio

-Pero necesito mis cosas, nana.

-Mañana yo iré por ellas. Haz una lista con lo que necesitas que traiga y mañana pasaré por la casa de esa bruja para traértelas. Pero no quiero que por ningún motivo vuelvas allí hasta que Mathew venga y solucione toda esta situación. ¿Entendido? - me miró de manera amenazante

-Sí, nana. - ella me seguía aterrando un poco cuando se ponía mandona. Rob me sonrió en señal de apoyo y siguió devorando su comida.

-Bien, ahora… ese chico que había en el hospital, Edward. El hijo del doctor Cullen- me miró intensamente y con picardía- ¿Es tu novio?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no. Claro que no! - negué de inmediato sintiendo como mis mejillas se colocaban calientes. Rob no pudo controlar la risa y se atragantó con un pedazo de carne que estaba tragando

\- Entonces te está pretendiendo apenas- aseguró ella mientras le rodaba los ojos a su nieto con molestia ante su risa histérica

-No, para nada. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, nana? – respondí avergonzada.

-Hacen tan linda pareja. Él es absolutamente guapo y tú eres tan hermosa- suspiró ensoñada. Mi cara debía parecer un poema

-Absolutamente no, no vayas por ese camino, nana. Edward Cullen me detesta, no le agrado- aclaré llevando algo de puré a mi boca

Ella se rio

-Eres tan despistada- giró sus ojos de nuevo

-Nana, enserio. No te hagas historias en esa cabeza tan imaginativa que tienes. – sacudí mi cabeza

Rob siguió soltando pequeñas risas mientras nos miraba a ambas

-No te preocupes Bella, la abuela ama actuar como casamentera. Ha intentado emparejarme con Tara Dunne desde hace dos años- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Ha estado leyendo novelas románticas desde hace poco, y eso la vuelve muy intensa al respecto. Ve flores y corazones en todas partes

Ella miró a Rob de manera entrecerrada.

-Búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero yo sé lo que veo. Además, el único motivo por el que no eres novio de Tara es porque te acobardas para invitarla a salir- bufó Donna

-No me gusta Tara- sentenció Rob con sus mejillas algo rosadas

-Claro. Como digas. Porque no es como si su cabello rubio brillara más que el sol o te quisieras sumergir en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos azules como el océano- suspiró ella haciendo un ademan con su mano para acompañar sus palabras

-Ella ni siquiera tiene ojos azules, son verdes. – contestó a lo que ella lo miró con una enorme sonrisa- Demonios- gimió él dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano- Soy un idiota.

-Ah, tranquilo cielo. No es como si Bella y yo pensáramos que te gustan los ojos verdes de Tara- ella me guiño un ojo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír.

Rob resopló aun avergonzado.

-Pensé que estábamos hablando de Bella y su noviazgo con Edward Cullen- lo miré divertida ante su vil maniobra de arrojarme como escudo ante la atención de Donna.

\- No hay ningún noviazgo. El chico me odia

-Entonces, suponiendo que el chico no te odiara _ y estoy segura que no lo hace_ ¿Te gustaría ser su novia? – la miré incrédula

-No, nana. Que cosas dices- inflé mis mejillas infantilmente

-Está bien, lo que digas cielo- habló sin creerlo de verdad. Quise replicar, pero sabía que era mejor quedarme callada. Discutir con ella era un caso perdido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Saludos y abrazos a todas aquellas lectoras que le han dado una oportunidad a la historia. Gracias a aquellas que han dejado sus reviews. Mil disculpas por haber dejado de actualizar, pero les aseguro que haré todo lo posible por ponerme al día. Como dije antes no sé a dónde nos llevara esta historia, pero las invito a que lo descubramos juntas.**

 **Gracias a Jullls y Twilight all my love 4 ever por dejar su comentario.**

 **Respondiendo a Twilight all my love 4 ever, estoy de acuerdo contigo, no me gusta la idea de que los protagonistas tengan que estar escondiéndose. Pero cuando creé la historia me imaginé una trama de fantasía con vampiros. Me agradaría mucho que continuaras leyéndola y dándome tu opinión.**

 **Hasta el próximo Capítulo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios. Les mando un montón de abrazos con todo el amor que poseo.**


	5. Caminos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meye**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Caminos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella**

A la mañana siguiente nana no permitió que Rob y yo fuéramos a la escuela, a pesar de que insistí en que me sentía bien, ella no dio su brazo a torcer.

Para distraerme y hacerme desistir de la idea, me enseñó el precioso jardín y las flores que había empezado a sembrar desde cuatro meses atrás. Las prímulas rosas y blancas en verdad se veían hermosas rodeadas por las caléndulas amarillas.

-Tu abuela era una gran amante de las flores. – mencionó mientras se encargaba de la maleza- Mientras vivió aquí mantuvo el jardín más bonito que se haya visto en Forks, solía regalarnos rosas a todas las personas que pasábamos por su casa.

Sonreí ante la mención de mi abuela

-Deberías ver nuestra casa en California- sacudí mi cabeza divertida- Ella estaba bastante orgullosa de lo que había hecho allí.

-Puedo imaginármelo- contestó sonriendo. –Muchos la extrañamos ¿sabes? Ella era tan amable con todos y siempre parecía tener las palabras indicadas

-Sé que en su corazón había un anhelo por regresar a Forks- comenté dejándome asombrar por lo bello que lucía el día de hoy.

A pesar del frío y de la ausencia de sol había algo mágico en contemplar todo aquel verde y la tranquilidad que brindaba el jardín de Donna. Entonces me di cuenta que realmente no me disgustaba Forks y su clima, sino los recuerdos. Era doloroso no poder arrancar de mi cabeza las imágenes tormentosas de mi cabeza tal y como mi nana lo estaba haciendo con la maleza.

-Sin embargo, creo que nunca la dejé volver- seguí diciendo. Mi nana levantó su vista confundida- Desde que me mudé con ella siempre me quejé de lo mucho que odiaba este lugar, del frío, de lo pequeño, de…

-De lo sola que te sentías; de cómo esa casa te hacía recordar como una niña de cinco años sentada en las escaleras del porche, veía a su madre partir para nunca regresar- me interrumpió.

Donna se levantó del suelo y se sacó los guantes que estaba usando para hacer la jardinería. Sacudiéndose algo de tierra de su pantalón se sentó junto a mí en la silla y palmeó con delicadeza mi mano.

-No creo que Marie alguna vez haya pensado en culparte por eso. Eras una niña, cariño. Siendo sincera cuando Matt me contó por qué estabas aquí quise enviarte de nuevo a California con él- con su mano derecha ubicó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja- Pero algo me dice que Marie no te envió aquí en vano.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa

-La edad te ayuda a entender un montón de cosas- me guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice – Tu abuela jamás pondría el dinero por encima de tu bienestar, eres lo que más quería en todo el mundo. Ella estaba tan orgullosa de ti, hermosa

Fue imposible evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a correr por mis mejillas. Nana me abrazó amorosamente balanceándose un poco para calmarme. Tal y como lo hacía cuando era niña.

-Siempre has sido fuerte Isabella, fueron ellos los que perdieron una magnifica hija- me consoló mientras soplaba un beso en mi cabeza

-Odio que me digan Isabella- reí en medio de los sollozos

-No cuando te hacía pasteles- recordó ella haciendo que mis risas aumentaran

-Tus pasteles de chocolate son los mejores

-Es bueno saber que nadie ha logrado reemplazarlos-dijo complacida

-Nunca.

-De acuerdo, señorita. Creo que es hora de preparar el desayuno. A diferencia de ti, Rob duerme mucho y cuando despierta se quiere devorar todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

Ambas fuimos a la cocina y preparamos el desayuno. En comparación de la casa de Charlie, la casa de los Robinson era familiar y acogedora; aunque era tres veces más pequeña y la pintura de las paredes estaba algo desgastada, me encantaba.

Por primera vez desde que regresé a Forks me siento realmente tranquila y disfruté mucho de hacer el desayuno con Donna. Encendió una vieja radio y sintonizó una estación que ponía éxitos de los 60's a los 70's, las dos nos entretuvimos cantando "Hey Jude" de The Beatles mientras cocinábamos panqueques.

Luego de que terminamos, a nana le pareció una buena idea que desayunáramos en el jardín ya que no estaba lloviendo. Sacamos una pequeña y redonda mesa con tres sillas. Mientras Donna fue a levantar a Rob me encargué de servir el desayuno.

-Odio este maldito cuello- se quejó Rob mientras se llevaba un panqué a la boca

-No maldigas en la mesa- Donna le jaló una oreja haciendo que él se lamentara- Y primero se dan los buenos días, a diferencia de ti, Bella es una chica considerada y me ayudó a hacer el desayuno.

-Oh lo siento, Buenos días Bella- saludó dándome una adormilada sonrisa

-Buenos días Rob ¿dormiste bien? - pregunté con preocupación al verlo algo hacer algunas muecas de incomodidad

-Me duele algo la espalda, lo que causó que me despertara constantemente para cambiar de posición- explicó mientras esparcía mermelada de frambuesa en su pan tostado- Pero el doctor Cullen me dijo que eso sería normal por unos cuantos días.

-Es un mal mínimo considerando lo que pudo haber sucedido- los ojos de Donna se opacaron por la tristeza- Definitivamente voy a hablar con los señores Crowley, ese chico casi causa un desastre

-Umm no hagas eso abuela, por favor- se quejó Rob haciendo que Donna lo mirase mal- No soportaré a Tyler si sus padres le decomisan el auto porque tú fuiste con ellos

\- ¡Ese chico casi te mata a ti y a Bella! - alzó la voz enfadada

-Pero no sucedió- murmuró él en tono cansino- No quiero que pase lo de la última vez ¿vale?

-No es mi culpa que Jeremy haya inventado ese montón de historias- dijo ella algo enfadada, pero pude notar que se sentía culpable por algo

-No importa, al final todos en este pueblo creyeron lo que él dijo. Me llamaron ladrón y el pastor Weber no demoró en gritarme desviado sexual- gruñó el golpeando la mesa- No quiero más problemas, de verdad, no puedo esperar por el jodido día en que podamos largarnos de este pueblo- tomando su plato lleno de comida se levantó de la mesa y entró a la casa.

Donna agachó su cabeza con melancolía y resignación.

Puse mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Lo siento, cariño- murmuró algo avergonzada

-No tienes que disculparte, nana

-Es solo que… pensar en que pude perderlos es tan abrumante- dijo mientras se sorbía la nariz intentando contener las lágrimas- Allan ha sido un chico solitario desde que sus padres murieron y las personas aquí no le han hecho fácil las cosas tampoco

\- ¿Quieres que hable con él? - le pregunté

-Sí, eso sería bueno. Soy la última persona que quiere ver en este momento- sus ojos se empañaron más de lágrimas al decir esto

-Él sólo está molesto- traté de reconfortarla

-Lo sé- ella me dio una mueca deprimida- Creo que lo mejor es que vaya por tus cosas a casa de tu padre.

Hizo que le escribiera una lista con las cosas que necesitaba, le pedí que trajera dos cambios de ropa, mi guitarra y mi neceser. Mi laptop y mi teléfono estaban en mi mochila, así que no consideré necesario que trajera nada más.

Después de que ella partió en su camioneta, subí a la habitación de Allan.

-Entra, Bella- habló después de que toqué su puerta

Al entrar en su cuarto lo primero que saltó a mis ojos fueron los distintos afiches con bandas de rock que recubrían todas las paredes; un pequeño escritorio con un computador reposaba al lado izquierdo de una cama individual sobre la que él estaba tendido.

Algunos libros se encontraban amontonados en el piso al lado opuesto de la puerta y sobre un pequeño armario había un antiguo tocadiscos junto con varios discos de vinilo

-Es hermoso- comenté señalando el tocadiscos

-Era de mi madre, le encantaba coleccionarlos- una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al mencionarla

\- ¿Cuál era su favorito? - pregunté sentándome junto a él en la cama

-David Bowie

-No jodas, ¿estás hablando enserio? - hice que la cama rebotara por mi emoción-Dime que es Diamond Dogs – él asintió y no pudo evitar reírse cuando lancé un grito

Se levantó de la cama y tomando uno de los discos con su caratula me lo entregó

-Es tan precioso- dije maravillada al poder ver un vinilo de Bowie original

-Está bien Gollum, dame el disco para poder ponerlo- le di un puño amistoso en el estomago

-Pero es que es mi precioso- dije tratando de imitar la voz del hobbit deformado

Ambos nos reímos de mi mala interpretación. Le entregué el disco y chillé animada mientras escuchaba "Future Legend" la narración introductora que hacía Bowie del mundo pos-apocalíptico.

Rob volvió a sentarse a mi lado y en silencio ambos escuchamos la voz distorsionada que hablaba sobre Hunger City. Luego empezó a sonar "Diamond Dogs"

-No puedo creer que lo tengas- suspiré- Tu madre tuvo que ser una mujer fascinante

-Lo era. Siempre decía que la música era su refugio feliz. –comentó recostando su cabeza contra la pared

\- ¿Era músico? - una risa ronca salió de su pecho

-No, nadie en la familia ha tenido dotes musicales- un brillo divertido se instaló en sus ojos- Todo lo contrario, a ti, señorita. La abuela me ha contado lo talentosa que has sido para tocar el violín y la destreza que posees

Me aclaré la garganta avergonzada.

-Mi abuelo era melómano y un gran violinista, supongo que nos heredó su pasión- me encogí de hombros

\- ¿Tocas algo además del violín?

-Chelo, piano, arpa y guitarra; al menos a tiempo completo- él me miró confundido- Mi familia tiene una tienda de música, tengo que probar todos los instrumentos que llevan allí

\- Eres algo así como la chica perfecta, ¿no? – resopló gracioso

-En absoluto- negué con mi cabeza- Es todo lo contrario. Creo que me sentía demasiado sola y por eso trataba de ocupar mi tiempo aprendiendo diferentes cosas

-Si tú lo dices- rodó los ojos- Yo apenas si duermo y respiro- soltó una pequeña risa

-No lo creo, sólo tal vez no te has dedicado a encontrar en lo que realmente eres bueno- le dije logrando que se encogiera de hombros

-Tal vez tengas razón- murmuró – O tal vez de verdad no tengo ningún talento- iba a replicarle, pero él me calló levantando un dedo- No me digas que todo el mundo es especial, y todas esas cosas que suele decir la gente- resopló girando sus ojos- Eso es solo una excusa para decirle a los perdedores que no son tan perdedores

-Alguien amaneció de un pésimo humor ¿no? - empujé su hombro haciendo que se inclinara un poco- Esa es una visión muy pesimista. Todos sobresalimos en algo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no nos damos cuenta porque estamos cegados intentando alcanzar el brillo de los demás.

-Umm ¡que poética! - dijo llevándose una mano al corazón de manera dramática

-Umm ¡que imbécil! - le saqué la lengua divertida haciendo que sonriera

-Me gusta tenerte alrededor, Swan- suspiró mientras posaba su mirada penetrante en mis ojos- Eres amable y buena, no suelo encontrar mucho de eso en estos días- me sentí conmovida ante la sinceridad con qué dijo esto último

-Gracias- mi voz sonó baja y entrecortada- También me gusta tenerte alrededor, Rob. No suelo encontrar a muchas personas que vean más allá de lo que hay.

Ambos nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio mientras escuchábamos Sweet Thing de fondo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
~ȜȜȜȜ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres horas más tarde, nana llegó con las cosas que le había pedido y con algo de las compras del supermercado. Rob y yo le ayudamos a desempacar y a llevar todo a la cocina. La buena noticia era que entre ella y su nieto las cosas se habían resuelto, Allan mencionó que realmente ellos no duraban mucho enfadados con el otro; sin embargo, Donna estaba furiosa después de que tuvo una discusión con mi madrastra.

Lo notábamos por la forma en que cortaba las verduras y las frutas mientras hacíamos el almuerzo, parecía como si pudiera sacar su frustración apuñalando a los tomates. Allan y yo saltábamos cada vez que escuchábamos el fuerte sonido que provocaba el cuchillo cada vez que se encontraba con la tabla de picar.

\- ¿Fue tan malo? - pregunté al verla actuar de esa manera

\- No tienes idea- espetó ella- Esa mujer logra sacar lo peor de mí.

-No te preocupes, Bella- intervino Rob mientras exprimía las naranjas para hacer jugo- La abuela se enoja cada vez que ve a Sue, lo que sucede casi todos los días porque este pueblo es malditamente pequeño.

-Es una mujer insoportable

-Lo sabemos abuela, llevas repitiendo eso desde que llegaste- suspiró Rob cansino- Sería bueno que dejaras el tema, Bella tiene que vivir con ella todos los días

-Oh es cierto, lo siento cariño- ella me miró con disculpa- Es sólo que…

-No te preocupes nana, sé que Sue es una mujer difícil- sacudí mi cabeza al pensar que difícil era un cumplido para lo que realmente era esa mujer, sin embargo, no quería alentar más la ira de nana.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero dos toques en la puerta la interrumpieron.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - le preguntó Rob.

-No que yo sepa- respondió ella lavándose rápidamente las manos para dirigirse a la puerta

-Ojalá no sea nuestra vecina. Se quedan hablando por horas y de verdad tengo hambre- suplicó entre dientes Rob haciendo que yo riera.

Un grito entusiasmado llamó nuestra atención. Salí corriendo de la cocina tras escuchar a nana pronunciar el nombre de mi tío.

\- ¡Tío Matt! - exclamé corriendo hasta chocar contra él. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su tronco. Él me devolvió el gesto rodeando mi cuello con sus musculosos brazos

-Hey, pequeña Ella- murmuró contra mi cabello para después dejar un beso en mi frente.

Me vio con algo de preocupación cuando me separé de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - asentí haciendo que apretará sus ojos con fuerza. Pude observar como éstos se empañaron de lágrimas- ¿El inepto de tu padre…ha hecho una llamada por lo menos? - preguntó mascullando entre dientes.

Negué con la cabeza sacándole un gruñido

-Voy a acabar con ese desgraciado-suspiré con pesadez ante sus palabras

-No vas a acabar con nadie. Lo último que necesito es que vayas a la cárcel por culpa de Charlie- habló nana dándole a mi tío una mirada fulminante- Entiendo que estés molesto. Créeme que nadie más que yo quisiera darle una patada a Charlie en donde no alumbra el sol, pero la violencia no resuelve nada

-Yo creo que unos cuantos golpes le ayudarían a mi querido hermano a ajustar las putas tuercas que se le aflojaron del cerebro- murmuró tío Matt

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra irte a los golpes con él. Y más te vale que cuides tu sucio lenguaje, porque no me importaría lavarte la boca con jabón- espetó apuntándolo con un dedo

-Sí, señora- bufó mi tío Matt mientras rodaba sus ojos

-Bien, ahora ven y dame un abrazo- demandó ella sacándole una sonrisa- Ustedes van a lograr matarme a punta de rabietas- dijo ocasionando que mi tío riera mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Lo lamento Donna, nunca me gusta molestar a mis mujeres favoritas- resoplé ante su intento de ser encantador, esta vez fui yo la que rodó los ojos.

Nana rio quedito y le dio un par de palmadas en su pecho.

-Es mejor que te arremangues la camisa galán, estamos preparando el almuerzo y debes ayudarnos

Él alzó las manos en señal de rendición y de inmediato empezó a doblar las mangas de su camisa de lino azul.

-Señalen el camino, bellas damas- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Nana bufó y con un gesto brusco indicó la cocina.

Rob estaba cuidando de la sopa cuando entramos.

-Tú debes de ser Allan- dijo mi tío con voz alta haciendo que el aludido pegara un pequeño salto por la sorpresa

-Sí, señor- murmuró luego de haberse girado. Se acercó a él estirando su mano para presentarse.

Mi tío la sacudió amablemente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco

-Te pareces mucho a Christina- comentó sonriendo

\- ¿La conoció? - preguntó Allan interesado

-Oh, sí. Ella me gustaba cuando tenía doce, pero nunca me prestó atención- suspiró dramáticamente- ¿lo recuerdas Donna? - nana asintió soltando una carcajada

-Incluso le regaló un caballo cuando fuimos a visitarlos en verano a Texas- contó Donna divertida- Tu madre estaba encantada con Raiven, lloró desconsoladamente cuando tuvimos que regresar a Forks y le dije que no había manera en que pudiéramos traerlo con nosotras

-Cada semana le mandaba fotos de Raiven, era la única manera en la que lograba llamar su atención- tío Matt se rio- Ella fue mi primer amor platónico adolescente y la primera chica que rompió mi frágil corazón

\- ¿Raiven sigue vivo? - preguntó Rob con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos.

Mi tío negó con la cabeza haciendo que el semblante entusiasmado de Rob decayera

-Murió cuando tu tenías cinco años- dijo mi tío de manera empática al ver a Rob algo cabizbajo

-Sin embargo, en el rancho está Shaula. - interrumpí- La cual es la cría de Raiven y Centella, la yegua que era de mi abuela. Y también está a punto de tener cría

\- ¿Enserio? – asentí divertida ante su entusiasmo

-Puedes ir a verla en las próximas vacaciones, te va a encantar el rancho. Tal vez si buscamos en los viejos álbumes de la abuela podremos encontrar fotos de tu madre con Raiven- comenté mientras sazonaba el pollo

\- ¿De verdad? - me pareció algo tierno al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras sus ojos saltaban de felicidad

-Sí. Ya sabes, después de cumplir mi tiempo con Charlie soy una persona libre- suspiré animada levantando mis manos- Quisiera vivir un tiempo en el rancho, así que eres más que bienvenido

-Gracias, Bella- le sonreí de vuelta

Luego de terminar de preparar la cena, todos nos sentamos en el comedor mientras tío Matt se encargaba de entretenernos a todos con algunas historias graciosas sobre su equipo de soldados.

-Seguro van a alegrarse cuando te tengan de vuelta- comenté en medio de la explicación que le estaba dando a Rob acerca de la misión que ejecutaron en Corea. Él dejó de hablar para instalar en sus labios una leve sonrisa.

Lo miré de manera sospechosa. Él rodó sus ojos mientras llevaba un enorme bocado de comida a su boca.

\- ¿Cuándo debes de regresar a la central de comando? - le pregunté

-Esto está delicioso Don-Don- le dijo a nana ignorando totalmente mi pregunta- ¿Le pusiste nuez moscada? - ella asintió a su pregunta alternando su vista entre él y yo de manera algo tensa

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿hay algo que deba saber? – inquirí molesta ante su actitud infantil

-No volveré al comando- espetó dándome una mirada fría que no daba lugar a replicas

-Tío, no es necesario que renuncies al comando sólo por…- empecé a decirle, pero él me interrumpió

-Una semana Bella- habló enfadado- Una semana aquí y ya Charlie se desentendió de sus responsabilidades. ¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquilo cuando tu padre decide irse a Londres justo el día después de que tú llegaste?

Apreté mis labios sabiendo que no tenía una excusa frente a eso

-Sé cuidarme sola- murmuré frunciendo mi ceño

-Lo sé. Sé que puedes hacerlo- contestó él con cariño- Pero ese es el problema, no tendrías por qué estar sola. No voy a dejarte de nuevo. La última vez que me fui casi te pierdo Ella, y mira lo que sucedió esta vez- sacudió su cabeza- Renuncié al ejercito

-Pero tío… solo te quedaba un año para retirarte

-Lo sé. Pero nunca me perdonaría si durante ese año sucediera algo que me impidiera volver a verte. Te quiero como a mi propia hija Isabella- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que él tomó mi mano para consolarme- Al igual que respeté tu decisión de venir a vivir con Charlie, debes respetar la decisión que tomé ¿de acuerdo? - asentí a su petición- Y nunca te atrevas a pensar que fue por tu culpa- me apunto con el dedo de manera seria

\- Está bien- murmuré mientras secaba una lagrima que escurría por mi mejilla

-Me mudaré aquí durante el tiempo que vas a quedarte- lo miré sorprendida haciendo que él se riera

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio Mathew? - preguntó nana sin ocultar su felicidad

-Mis cosas llegaran en una semana- respondió él

-Eso es estupendo, cariño. Tendré a mis tres personas favoritas junto a mí- Donna no podía contener su emoción

-Creo que debes tomarles una foto abuela- propuso Rob con una sonrisa mientras miraba disimuladamente la imagen de un pequeño niño que estaba con sus brazos cruzados a punto de llorar y miraba enfadado hacia la cámara.

Quise reírme ante su sucia jugarreta. De inmediato me acordé cuando mencionó que debía visitarlos pronto para que Donna reemplazara su fotografía.

-Buen intento Allan, tu foto va a quedarse donde está- le dijo su abuela rodando los ojos. Rob me guiñó un ojo divertido

-No se puede decir que no lo intenté- suspiró dramáticamente

Sacudí mi cabeza divertida

\- Te ves absolutamente adorable en esa foto- le dije en un tono meloso haciéndolo sonrojar

Mi tío se rio entre dientes tratando de contener su sonrisa para no avergonzar más a Rob

\- ¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó en la fábrica de Londres? - preguntó mi tío tratando de desviar el tema, el chico le dio una mirada agradecida

-Tres de las nuevas máquinas que compramos presentaron una falla y hubo un significante atraso en la producción- me encogí de hombros haciéndolo fruncir el ceño

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – arqueé una ceja ante la obvia respuesta

\- ¿Cuándo él nos ha comunicado algo? – pregunté de vuelta

Él iba a replicar algo, pero fue interrumpido por los golpes que escuchamos en la puerta.

-Tranquila abuela, yo voy- dijo Rob impidiendo que nana se levantara

 _-Buenas tardes-_ saludó una voz haciendo que me tensara- _Eres Allan ¿no? ¿Podrías decirle a Bella que ya vine por ella?_

Tuve que levantarme de inmediato para detener a mi tío. Nana gruño enfadada y de inmediato se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

-Basta, no vas a hacer nada estúpido- mascullé en un susurro dándole una mirada de advertencia

Podía ver la furia centellar en sus ojos, sin embargo, él levanto sus manos en señal de derrota.

Ambos estábamos escuchando como Donna le reprochaba un par de cosas a Charlie. Al igual que siempre, mi padre parecía tener excusas para todo. Bufé por lo bajo cuando escuché decir por quinta vez la importancia de los negocios familiares.

Desconecté mi cerebro de la conversación que se estaba desarrollando a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí. Mi ánimo cayó en picada, las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos y de pronto sentí todo el peso emocional que estaba reprimiendo desde que llegué a Forks.

-Esto es suficiente- masculló mi tío levantándose rápidamente de su silla haciendo que el comedor se tambalease un poco por la fuerza que utilizó al golpear ésta con las palmas de sus manos.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza al saber la pelea que se avecinaba entre ambos, pero ni siquiera me preocupé por tratar de detener a tío Matt. Lo único que hice fue seguirlo hasta la entrada

-Felicitaciones, cada día logras superar tu record de idiotez- escupió entre dientes mi tío al ver a Charlie.

-Debí esperar que estuvieras aquí- murmuró mi padre rodando sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que estoy aquí, no puedo creer que te hayas separado de ella justo al día siguiente de haberse mudado- los puños de tío Matt se apretaron haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran y lograran hacer sobresalir las venas de sus brazos.

-Si no fueras un vago sabrías que hubo un gran problema en...

\- ¡Al carajo el trabajo! ¡Es tu hija de la que estamos hablando!

-Ella está fuera de peligro

\- ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Qué está fuera de peligro? - tío Matt lo miró incrédulo

-Bueno, si ella fuera un poco más inteligente no se habría arrojado delante de un auto para llamar la atención- respondió Charlie enfadado

\- ¡Jodete, Charlie! - exclamé mientras sentía latir la ira fuerte en mi cuerpo- ¡No necesito tu maldita atención! El único motivo por el que acepté venir aquí es por la petición que me hizo la abuela. – lo fulminé con la mirada- Y si, tal vez tienes toda la razón… si fuera un poco más inteligente no hubiese aceptado venir al lugar que más me disgusta y en lugar de ello te habría dejado viviendo en la calle junto con tu perfecta familia postiza.

Me adentré a la casa y subí rápido las escaleras hasta el cuarto de huéspedes donde me estaba quedando. Cerré la puerta con fuerza arrepintiéndome al instante al escuchar lo fuerte que sonó el portazo. Me sentía avergonzada ante la escena que acababa de formar en casa de nana, por más que lo intentara las cosas simplemente parecían ir de mal en peor desde que me mudé a este lugar.

Tratando de calmar mi temperamento, me senté en la cama dando respiraciones largas y profundas. Mi cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños espasmos y eso no era nada bueno. Las crisis nerviosas que se habían desencadenado después del accidente de hace un año eran horribles y definitivamente no quería pasar por una de ellas ahora.

Aún escuchaba los reclamos que eran lanzados de manera hiriente entre mi padre y mi tío desde el piso de abajo, aun así, mi cerebro parecía sintonizar las voces en molestos zumbidos lejanos mientras un estridente dolor se instalaba en la parte izquierda de mi cabeza. Mis ojos empezaron a ver borroso y mi garganta se secó. Me recosté en la cama al notar que mi cuerpo estaba débil y pesado.

Escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abría, aunque no le presté atención, los síntomas que estaba sintiendo me hacían sentir ajena y desconectada del mundo que me rodeaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? - distinguí la voz de Rob

-No- murmuré con voz seca

Él suspiró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Los acordes de Coldplay invadían la habitación

-Mamá decía que la música era el mejor remedio en los malos momentos- murmuró suavemente- De verdad siento mucho lo que dijo Charlie. Eres una buena persona Bella Swan, y tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero todo pasa por algo. De verdad me alegro mucho de que tu camino se haya encontrado con el mío, y sé que seremos buenos amigos.

Quise contestarle algo, pero mi cerebro no parecía cooperar. Murmuré algo sin entender muy bien que fue lo que pronuncié. Luego de eso empecé a quedarme dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Sé que no tengo perdón por ser tan poco constante en las actualizaciones, pero aun así les ruego que me disculpen.**

 **Respecto a este capítulo quiero que sepan que no estoy del todo feliz como quedó. Estuve un poco estancada en darle un desarrollo y siento que el ritmo de la historia no está transcurriendo como me lo imaginé, pero como les dije antes: no tengo nada planeado y estoy dejando que la historia fluya.**

 **En mi opinión este capítulo a pesar de que no permite un gran salto para avanzar, considero que es necesario por la relación de amistad que empieza a nacer entre Rob y Bella. Es por esto que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Prometo que habrá más interacción entre Edward y Bella en lo que viene.**

 **Gracias a: anaiza18,** **weirdandmore** **y JaneOvaloba. Me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios y me siento enormemente agradecida con ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su opinión.**


	6. Caminos II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Caminos**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella**

Desperté algo desorientada, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder abrir mis ojos y acoplarme a la falta de luz que me rodeaba. Me senté lentamente con pesadez carraspeando al sentir mi garganta algo seca. Podía escuchar algunas voces desde abajo, pero aún estaba algo aturdida.

Suavemente me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras con extremado cuidado ya que mi cuerpo estaba algo débil y adormecido. Seguí el sonido de las voces y me dirigí hasta pequeña sala.

Tío Matt estaba sentado en el piso tecleando rápidamente en su computadora que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro. Rob estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él sentado en forma de indio sobre el sofá con un montón de documentos sobre sus piernas, al tiempo que hablaba con alguien por teléfono mientras jugaba con un resaltador que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Se veía algo gracioso ya que llevaba puesto el cuello ortopédico.

-Lo sé, señor Perkins- habló en forma condescendiente rodando sus ojos- Estamos totalmente de acuerdo en que esa cláusula es completamente inútil, la trayectoria que tiene usted en el mercado son el garante de su calidad, no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso- murmuró con un tono de desaprobación haciendo reír a mi tío quien giró en su dirección mostrando sus dos pulgares arriba.

Los miré a ambos por unos cuantos segundos tratando de entender que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, mi cabeza no parecía estar dispuesta a cooperar. Me acerqué a mi tío y me senté en el sillón individual que estaba frente a él.

Él me miró y sonrió

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, bella durmiente? - me preguntó algo divertido, pero observándome con cierta preocupación.

-Sí, estoy mejor, gracias- mi voz sonó algo ronca- ¿Qué sucedió con Charlie?

Él bufó por lo bajo desviando su mirada hacia la computadora

-Nada. Nos insultamos, me mandó a la mierda, yo le dije que no quería ir allí porque él parecía estar siempre en ese ese lugar- sacudió su mano frente a mí restándole importancia- No sucedió algo fuera de lo normal. Quiso hablar contigo luego de todas las estupideces que dijo, pero Donna estaba bastante enfadada con él, así que estipuló que bajo ningún motivo iba a acercarse a ti por el resto del día

Suspiré cansada de seguir pensando en la misma situación.

-Genial- murmuré con sarcasmo recostando mi cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla- ¿No debías estar en Seattle en este momento? - pregunté al momento en que mi vista se enfocó en el reloj de la pared que marcaba las ocho treinta de la noche.

-Olvídalo, Mary dijo que se encargaría de enviar todas mis cosas. Su primo maneja un negocio de mudanzas o algo así- se encogió de hombros- Por ningún motivo voy a irme una semana para que el idiota de tu padre siga haciendo pendejadas- espetó tratando de no alzar mucho la voz ya que Rob seguía hablando por teléfono.

\- ¿Entonces vas a quedarte aquí?

-Oh sí, Don- Don dice que puedo dormir en el sofá hasta que tú, pequeña necia, vuelvas a irte a vivir a la casa del mal, entonces puedo tomar la habitación donde te estás quedando- me reí ante sus palabras

-Bueno, no tendrás que esperar mucho. Volveré el fin de semana allí- el frunció su ceño- Hey, entre más rápido vuelva a vivir con Charlie, más pronto cumpliré el año para no vivir con él

-Lo sé- tío Matt suspiró- Aún así, sigo diciendo que es una muy mala idea

-También me desagrada, pero es lo que hay- contesté restándole importancia- Al final del año todo habrá valido la pena. No podemos perder la tienda de música ni las empresas, sabes lo que acarrearía eso

Tío Matt agachó su cabeza asintiendo.

-Tienes razón- murmuró derrotado

-Todo será mejor para mí ahora que estás aquí- hablé entusiasmada- ¿qué estás planeando ahora? - señalé su computadora y a Rob que acaba de terminar su llamada y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno, ya que voy a pasar un tiempo aquí, necesito trabajar- explicó concentrado en la pantalla de su laptop. Hice un gesto con mi mano para que continuara. - Me pregunté a que podría dedicar mi vida durante todo un año. Como sabes, soy demasiado malo para seguir ordenes de otras personas, me gusta dar las ordenes. Así que ser empleado de alguien quedó descartado ¿te imaginas trabajar para alguien como Charlie? - me preguntó fingiendo susto poniendo en su cara una mueca de horror- Decidí crear mi propio negocio- plasmó una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Qué clase de negocio? - pregunté interesada

-Un centro de entretenimiento- contestó con simpleza

\- ¿Un centro de entretenimiento? - repliqué curiosa

-Sip. En Forks hay aproximadamente más tres mil ochocientas personas, de las cuales el sesenta y cinco por ciento se encuentran en edades productivas, personas jóvenes que deben desplazarse a otros lugares para obtener actividades de entretenimiento.

-De acuerdo… ¿entonces que planeas hacer?

-Bueno, estoy haciendo un estudio de mercado y con base a ello tomaré decisiones

\- ¿Cuántas variables estás manejando? - le pregunté levantándome de mi asiento para colocarme justo detrás de él y ver lo que tenía en su computador.

-Acabo de reducirlas justo a cincuenta, mañana haré otro filtro y lograré reducirlas a diez- contestó mientras hacía un gráfico con el cruce de información para ser más objetivo respecto al lugar en el cual va a ubicar su negocio- ¿Lograste convencerlo? - le preguntó a Rob quien asintió entusiasmado, tío Matt rio- Lo supuse cuando empezó a contarte sus anécdotas

\- ¿Patrick Penn? - cuestioné imaginándome de quién se trataba. Ambos asintieron- Tienes talento si lograste negociar con él

\- ¿Bueno? Él es excelente. Lo tenía en su bolsillo a los cinco minutos- elogió tío Matt haciendo que el chico de cabello azabache se sonrojara- Tiene un gran talento para los negocios, por eso nos acompañarás mañana a Seattle

\- ¿Nos? - mi pregunta hizo que rodara los ojos

-Reunión trimestral chica lista. Logré convencer a Wang de reunirse contigo allí

\- No quiero reunirme con él- resoplé volviendo a sentarme- Va a ser totalmente grosero y no estoy en mis mejores momentos para tener la suficiente paciencia y lidiar con sus caprichos.

-Bueno, ¿prefieres que hable yo con él? ¿o quizás es mejor que lo haga Charlie? – fruncí el ceño ante su sarcasmo- La última vez que no asististe terminamos con un contrato de mierda que nos hace esclavos de una pobre imitación de Napoleón

-Ni me lo recuerdes- suspiré sintiéndome agotada- Trataré de llegar a un acuerdo con él, si esa cláusula llegara a cumplirse…Dios ni quiero pensar en eso- sacudí mi cabeza- Iré a dormir. Mañana será un largo día- me levanté de mi asiento

-Debes comer algo primero. No pudiste terminar todo tu almuerzo y ahora quieres irte a la cama sin cenar- Rob sacudió su cabeza reprobatoriamente- La abuela dejó tu comida en la cocina, iré por ella y cenarás- sentenció apuntándome con un dedo para luego caminar hacia la cocina

-Pero no tengo hambre- dije alzando la voz para que me escuchara

\- ¡No me importa! - me contestó de vuelta

-Él me agrada- canturreó tío Matt a lo que rodé los ojos.

Sin embargo, agradecí mucho el gesto de Rob. No había muchas personas que se preocuparan por mí. Me sentí muy querida al enterarme de que nana se había encargado de decirle a Rob que, si no despertaba, debía de llamarme a comer porque no había ingerido suficientes alimentos en el día…y a pesar de que ella estaba en su club de tejido, dejó mi cena preparada.

 **.**

 **.  
~ȜȜȜȜ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tuviste que caminar toda la semana de ida y vuelta a la casa? - preguntó mi tío apretando fuertemente el volante.

Pude ver por medio del espejo que sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre.

-No es un trayecto tan largo- murmuré a sabiendas de que eso no lo iba a tranquilizar

-Me importa una mierda. Tiene tres malditos autos en su garaje ¿no se le ocurrió prestarte uno? - escupió enfadado

\- ¿Tres autos? - jadeé con incredulidad- Solo vi uno.

-Son tres. Discutí con él por eso, porque la factura llegó a nombre de una de las filiales de la empresa, créeme, fueron excesivamente costosos.

-No lo sabía- suspiré algo iracunda también cruzándome de brazos

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Estaba esperando a que llegara mi motocicleta- me encogí de hombros. El suspiró tratando de calmarse

-Llega mañana- mantuvo su ceño fruncido hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela- Vendré por ti para ir a Seattle. Logré convencer a Donna de que dejara ir a Rob conmigo con la condición de que estuviera quieto toda la mañana.

Fue difícil hacer que se quedara en casa para que reposara. Según él, ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Muchos estudiantes se quedaron viendo hacia el lugar donde estábamos estacionados. Supongo que la enorme camioneta de un profundo rojo brillante llamaba la atención a kilómetros de distancia. Suspiré agachando un poco mi cabeza por la incomodidad que sentía.

Me giré para despedirme de tío Matt, pero me sorprendí cuando se bajó del auto con un altavoz de mano de color negro y pequeño.

\- ¿Qué rayos…? - el fuerte alarido de su voz hizo que me quedara estupefacta en el asiento de copiloto.

-Buenos días, instituto de Forks. Soy el soldado Matthew Swan y estoy buscando a Tyler Crowley- habló fuertemente.

Joder, no.

-Tyler Crowley, preséntate- gruñó haciendo que algunos estudiantes saltaran nerviosos en sus lugares- Tienes treinta segundos para salir, de lo contrario serás llevado al campamento militar.

Gemí internamente sabiendo lo vergonzoso que sería salir del auto. Debí imaginarme que algo como esto sucedería cuando insistió en que debía traerme al instituto el día de hoy. Me sonrojé al recibir la mirada de gran parte del personal estudiantil. Di media vuelta alrededor del auto para llegar junto a tío Matt.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - le gruñí en voz baja.

Él me ignoró.

Vi a Tyler algo pálido escondido detrás de Mike, traté de darle una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarlo, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en mi tío y definitivamente estaban inundados por el pánico.

-No voy a volver a repetirlo, Tyler. Sal ahora mismo. Sé quien eres. Sólo te estoy dando la oportunidad de dar la cara y pedir tus malditas disculpas públicas por casi matar a dos personas por tu imprudencia. Tienes diez segundos

Tyler dio algunos pasos adelante cuando notó que Mike se había apartado de él. Supongo que tío Matt lucía lo suficientemente intimidante como para ni siquiera considerar la idea de apoyar a su amigo.

Tuve que reconocer que a pesar de que Tyler estaba blanco como un papel, fue lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a mi tío.

-Bien Tyler, ya debes conocer a mi sobrina Isabella- con una mano me tomó por los hombros poniéndome delante de él.

Dios, por qué me odias. Yo estaba igual de mortificada que el chico, casi podía sentir mi cara a punto de estallar de la vergüenza.

-Ella es como una hija para mí. Agradece que prácticamente esté sin un rasguño, de lo contrario… bueno las cosas no serían tan fáciles para ti- su voz sonó grave y sombría, lo cual logró hacer que Tyler estuviera casi a punto de desmayarse

-Lo siento mucho Bella, yo no…- empezó a disculparse

-Silencio. Tu licencia de conducción estará decomisada hasta que yo esté seguro que no volverás a ser un peligro- un dedo apuntaba de manera agresiva a Tyler justo al lado de mi cabeza.

-E-e-está bi-ien seño-o-or- habló tartamudeando el chico sacando temblorosamente la billetera de su bolsillo y entregándole su licencia a mi tío.

-Esto se quedará conmigo por un buen tiempo- gruñó tío Matt dándole una mirada mortal- Ahora, ve a tus clases niño- le ordenó con desdén

Tyler se apartó rápidamente de nuestro lado

\- ¡Y espero no verte infringiendo la ley! ¡Tengo mis ojos sobre ti, Tyler Crowley! – exclamó a través del altavoz, lo cual era totalmente innecesario ya que todos en el estacionamiento estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio.

-Esto es tan humillante- sacudí mi cabeza avergonzada haciéndolo reír.

-Pasaré por ti en la tarde, niña- despeinó mi cabello- Trata de mantenerte viva hasta entonces

-Ya estoy muerta de la vergüenza- gruñí aplastando mi cabello

-Hey, no me culpes. Jamás pude avergonzarte en la universidad.

Le pegué un golpe en su hombro

-No menciones eso cuando estamos rodeados de estudiantes- le dije mirando alrededor dándome cuenta que ya muchos chicos se habían dispersado para ir a sus clases

El resopló rodando los ojos.

-Como sea. Aun no entiendo porque sigues viniendo a la escuela. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco haciendo la cosa más tonta que he escuchado

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos

-No puedo soportar estar encerrada en esa casa todo el día, todos los días durante un año. Prefiero venir a estudiar- me encogí de hombros

-Supongo que lo entiendo- murmuró rascando su cabeza- Te veré más tarde ¿de acuerdo? – asentí dándole un abrazo.

Las horas siguientes fueron tensas y embarazosas. Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la mañana. Todos estaban insanamente curiosos acerca de mi tío. Por otro lado, Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Lo cual era totalmente estúpido si recordábamos la intimidación que tío Matt tuvo sobre él. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo.

En el almuerzo hice el intento de sentarme sola, lo más alejada posible del escrutinio público. Todo se fue al trasto cuando Mike, Tyler y Erik decidieron sentarse en la mesa donde yo estaba. Lo cual ocasionó que el círculo de amigos de éstos, también se sentaran con nosotros. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil, e incluso se unieron para hacer bromas respecto a su horrible forma de conducir.

La hora del almuerzo se me hizo eterna al estar rodeada de personas preguntando los detalles del accidente, comentarios algo ridículos admirando mi valentía y chistes que lanzaban diciéndome que debería hacer que mi tío se llevara a Tyler al campamento militar. Salté de mi silla cuando la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase.

-Buen día Bella- saludó Edward cuando corrí mi silla para sentarme.

A diferencia de nuestras anteriores clases, hoy parecía de buen humor. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con curiosidad y algo de divertida amabilidad haciéndolo lucir más guapo, si es que eso era posible.

-Hola, Edward- contesté devuelta tratando de no pensar en el porqué de su repentino trato hacia mí. Me conformé con concluir que las tragedias suelen generar un tipo de extraño acuerdo de paz y de no agobio entre las partes.

O tal vez, él también presenció la pequeña escena que hizo mi tío en la mañana. Definitivamente estaba mortificada por eso.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó luciendo en verdad interesado en saber.

-Bien- contesté suavemente tratando que mi escueta respuesta no sonara ruda.

No era mi intención ser grosera con él; simplemente que no sabía que contestarle, cuando ambos estábamos alrededor del otro es como si camináramos alrededor de bombas presionando botones para ver quién de los dos estalla primero.

Él, sin embargo, pareció frustrado por mi respuesta.

-Me da gusto- habló con su voz aterciopelada- ¿Está Rob mejor también?

-Oh sí- asentí- Sólo está algo irritado por llevar el cuello ortopédico- comenté mientras observaba al profesor entrar al salón.

-Un pequeño precio a pagar, para lo que pudo haber sucedido- murmuró frunciendo su ceño, aunque su semblante seguía siendo amable por su rostro pasó una mueca que lo hacía lucir algo molesto.

-Es lo que su abuela le dice- reí quedito mientras abría mi cuaderno y comenzaba a hacer garabatos.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida ya que el maestro inició la explicación de la clase. Realmente no le estaba prestando demasiada atención y lo mismo sucedía con el cobrizo que estaba a mi lado. Por algún motivo su mirada penetrante estaba empeñada en seguir cada uno de mis movimientos. Me fue inevitable sentirme inquieta y algo avergonzada, así que hice una cortina con mi cabello tratando de evitar que él notara mi sonrojo.

Afortunadamente, la clase pasó rápido y antes de lo que habría pensado ya me encontraba caminando hacia la salida después de murmurar un simple Adiós a Edward. Pude escuchar como él me deseaba un buen día, pero algo no me dejó ser lo suficientemente amable para girar mi rostro hacia su dirección y desearle lo mismo.

Había algo que me impedía acercarme realmente a él; tal vez se debía a su belleza inalcanzable o al mal inicio que tuvimos apenas nos vimos, de todos modos, a pesar de su atrayente misterio no me debía permitir que el interés que parecía generarme Edward Cullen empezara a carcomerme el cerebro. Tenía suficientes cosas para preocuparme en este momento y siendo sincera conmigo misma, él y yo estamos en diferentes sintonías, nunca podría resultarle más que un fenómeno interesante a alguien como él. Y ya estaba cansada de ser el pequeño caso de exploración de muchas personas.

Una pequeña punzada se instaló en mi pecho al pensar en ello. Diablos, no. Sólo me había mudado aquí hace unos cuantos días, definitivamente no debería estar sintiendo ese tipo de afectación por una persona que no conocía. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme si le resultaba interesante o no en primer lugar?

Ni siquiera quise adentrarme a contestar esa pregunta. Mis hormonas estaban anulando mi razón.

Sentí el rubor subir a mi cuello y mejillas. Definitivamente debo mantenerme alejada de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
~ȜȜȜȜ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Entoncespuedo confiaren que tendremos las composiciones listas en seis semanas? - tuve que contenerme de golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa ante la frustración que me genera hablar con Grayson Wang. Algo dentro de mí quería darle una cachetada para quitar de su rostro su mueca de desagrado y superioridad con la que solía vernos a todos los que le rodeábamos.

-Enviaré las composiciones una semana antes para que podamos hacer los debidos retoques- dije tratando de sonar amable sin rodar los ojos ante la pregunta que hizo. Llevábamos hablando una hora sobre el mismo tema.

-De acuerdo- asintió frotando su barba mientras me miraba analíticamente- Sin embargo, no me gustaría que me enviaras las composiciones por internet – algo en mi cerebro chispeó al oírlo.

No era de mi desconocimiento los delirios de persecución cibernética de Wang, el hombre no tenía redes sociales porque estaba seguro que un hacker quería apoderarse de su identidad. Por lo que he podido deducir en medio de nuestras conversaciones se debe a un trauma que tuvo hace algunos años a raíz de una suplantación de identidad por parte de uno de sus mejores amigos, lo cual lo dejó en bancarrota y le hizo cancelar su compromiso con la chica con la que llevaba comprometido cuatro años.

-Las enviaré físicamente, entonces- no era lo más eficiente, pero supongo que era la mejor opción

-Perderemos mucho tiempo de esa manera- sacudió su cabeza haciendo que los mechones de su cabello rubio ondearan desordenados

Apreté mis labios para evitar soltar un comentario mordaz.

\- ¿Qué propones para hacerlo funcionar? - pregunté viendo como sus ojos verdes adquirían un brillo peculiar

-Bueno, sería más fácil si pudiera ser partícipe del progreso de las composiciones- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de su café

-Grayson, no puedo reunirme contigo durante tres semanas. Estoy viviendo con mi padre en Forks y en este momento me es imposible viajar, sin embargo…

-Nunca dije que tuvieras que viajar- él arqueó una ceja divertido al interrumpirme. Mi ceño se frunció ante sus palabras- Tengo la temporada despejada hasta el estreno de la obra, puedo viajar y estar atento a los avances. De esta manera nos aseguramos que las canciones conecten verdaderamente con la trama ¿no te parece estupendo?

Le di una falsa sonrisa ante su comentario. La última canción que escribió Oliver no lo había convencido y al parecer no nos iba a dejar olvidarlo.

-Suena bastante laborioso movilizarte al otro lado del país para verificar la composición de cuatro canciones- acoté con algo de sarcasmo. Tomé un sorbo de mi batido de café para evitar decir todo lo que pensaba sobre ello.

-No tendría que hacerlo si se hubiesen cumplido los tiempos- alzó los hombros dándome a entender que era nuestra culpa

-Los tiempos están bien, Grayson. Te dimos tres canciones un mes antes de lo estipulado. La cuarta canción no te gustó, te entiendo. Aún con ello estamos una semana por delante de las fechas de entrega acordadas- le dije firmemente. –Si piensas que la mejor solución es viajar a Forks, hazlo. Pero no pongas cartas inexistentes sobre la mesa.

Estaba segura que, si no le ponía un alto en este instante, le iba a dejar la plena libertad de morder nuestros traseros cada vez que quisiera. Ya de por sí el contrato que teníamos de por medio nos dejaba en una gran desventaja frente a él.

-Llámame cuando tengas listo tu plan de viaje para sincronizar nuestros tiempos- tomé mi bolso que estaba descansando sobre una silla a mi lado y me levanté de mi asiento.

-Espera, Bella. – Grayson extendió su mano sobre la mesa alcanzando mi brazo antes de empezar a caminar. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco lo vi avergonzado. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y algo desencajado- Lo siento- murmuró suavemente

Bueno, este día tal vez deba pasar a la historia. Traté de que en mi rostro no se mostrara ningún signo de sorpresa.

-Mira, sé que estás estresado con todo lo de la obra. Pero tú y yo sabemos que es injusto que dirijas la culpa sobre nosotros. – le dije en un tono amable, pero sin condescendencia- Créeme que nuestro objetivo no es hacer mal el trabajo, estamos tan comprometidos en esto como tú.

-Tienes razón, Bella- carraspeó incomodo-Yo te pido disculpas por lo que he dicho. – asentí ante sus palabras

-De acuerdo. Estaré en contacto contigo para hacer los horarios- le sonreí haciendo un movimiento suave para retirar mi brazo de su agarre- Fue agradable verte- dije con algo de falsedad

\- ¿Te vas ya? - se levantó de su asiento rápidamente poniéndose en frente de mí.

\- Bueno… sí. Ya tratamos y dimos solución a los temas con los que había inquietudes- dije en tono amistoso, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que no sacara más problemas a relucir.

-Oh, está bien… ¿no gustas tomar otro batido? - me preguntó algo tímido.

-Eres muy amable, pero ya estoy satisfecha- respondí algo abrumada por su actitud.

-Mmm ¿quieres que te acerque a algún lado? Tengo el auto estacionado afuera

-Gracias, Grayson- sonreí confundida - No es necesario. Mi tío está a una calle en el centro comercial- Asintió metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-De acuerdo. – murmuró bajamente- Muchas gracias por reunirte conmigo hoy

-No tienes que agradecerme- contesté cortésmente. Aunque realmente él si tenía que hacerlo. Había estado presionando toda la semana a tío Matt con el mismo tema- Hablamos luego- lo mire solicitando que me diera permiso.

Él captó mi intención y se corrió hacia un lado.

-Nos vemos pronto, Bella

-Adiós, Grayson. Te deseo un buen día- me despedí sintiendo como su mirada me seguía hasta que salí del local.

Suspiré pesadamente al cruzar la calle. Hablar con Wang cada vez se volvía más… excéntrico. Traté de despejar mi mente y no pensar de más en la extraña conversación que habíamos tenido, ni en cómo estaba tratando de coquetear conmigo… eso era incómodo.

Me dediqué a apreciar la arquitectura de los edificios que me rodeaban, tal vez me ayudaría a sentirme inspirada para hacer una nueva pintura. Saqué algunas fotografías con mi teléfono de todo aquello que me llamaba la atención e hice una nota mental de todos materiales que necesitaba conseguir.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Quisiera adoptar una mascota? - bajé mi mirada hacia la tierna voz infantil. Una niña de unos diez años con uniforme azul de exploradora me sonreía señalando a un gatito de color gris claro que lloraba encogido en una de las esquinas de la caja que tenía junto a sus pies.

Jadeé al ver lo pequeño que era.

-Hola, cariño. – saludé a la niña con dos coletas de largo cabello castaño. - ¿Puedo tocarlo? - le pregunté pidiéndole permiso. Ella asintió rápidamente

-Es una chica- me dijo – Es la última que queda, mi equipo está ayudando al refugio a encontrar personas que quieran adoptarlos. – me agaché estirando mi mano para acariciar a la indefensa gatita. Con suavidad masajeé con mi índice su cabeza, ella maulló calmando su llanto y colocando su patita sobre mi dedo.

\- ¿Cuántas semanas tiene? - le pregunté mientras tomaba a la gatita, sacándola de la caja.

-Tiene seis semanas. Su nombre es Skye- informó, mostrándome una ficha con las descripciones de Skye y las observaciones hechas por el veterinario. - ¿Vas a adoptarla? - me preguntó con sus ojos verdes emocionados

Skye maulló acurrucándose contra mí, enterrando sus uñas en mis manos sin hacerme daño.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas Skye? ¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo? - alcé a la gatita a la altura de mis ojos observándola con detenimiento, ella era una cosita sumamente tierna.

Su pelaje era de un color gris claro, con rayas más oscuras en algunas partes de su cuerpo y ojos de un profundo azul. Skye levantó una de sus patitas colocándola en mi nariz. Me reí, tomando ese gesto como su respuesta.

-Voy a adoptarla- le dije a la niña quien de inmediato me pasó algunos documentos para firmarlos y de esta manera hacer registro de la adopción.

-Gracias por darle a Skye una familia, señorita Isabella- dijo la exploradora mirando mi nombre en el registro

-Gracias a ti por colaborar con la comunidad, señorita…

-Megan- me dio una enorme sonrisa

-Señorita Megan- asentí divertida ante lo buena que ella era. - ¿Tus padres están cerca de aquí? - le pregunté

-Sí, están en el café- me señaló con su dedo hacia mi izquierda. Donde dos tiendas después de la entrada del centro comercial había una cafetería, con gente sentada a las afueras de éste.

Megan levantó la mano saludando, vi a dos personas que le devolvían el saludo. Sonreí al ver que sus padres están al cuidado de ella.

-Ten un lindo día, Megan- dije despidiéndome. Ella me deseó lo mismo entregándome una hoja de papel con las recomendaciones que hizo el veterinario para Skye.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
~ȜȜȜȜ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Prométeme de nuevo que no robaste a esa gatita- pude observar la sonrisa de tío Matt a través del espejo del auto.

Bufé ante su burla

-No la robé. La adopté.

Acaricié a Skye que se encontraba recostada contra mis piernas. Ella ronroneó enroscándose más.

\- ¿Compraron todo lo que les pedí? No puedo dejar que ella esté haciendo sus necesidades por ahí en la casa de Charlie. Nos matarán a las dos. - Aun estaba algo asustada de llevar a Skye conmigo.

-Oh sí, todo está atrás. Compramos la caja, la arena y la comida, e incluso conseguimos platos y un collar. – mencionó Allan desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Bien- suspiré aliviada- Muchas gracias.

-De nada. – contestaron ambos al tiempo.

\- ¿Pudieron conseguir lo que necesitaban? – pregunté recostando mi cabeza en el espaldar del asiento.

-Mmm, hmmm. Rob, logró convencer a las personas adecuadas y ahora vamos a ser una sucursal de Filmsnetic- tío Matt sonaba orgulloso

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Te felicito, Rob! – exclamé –Ellos son proveedores de buenas películas y hacen excelentes propuestas para el cine alternativo. Negociar con ellos es muy complicado, me alegro mucho que lo obtuvieras.

-Gracias, Bella- sonreí al notar que estaba algo avergonzado, éramos similares en nuestro disgusto por ser el centro de atención.

Sentí vibrar mi celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. No pude evitar gruñir al ver el número en la pantalla. Apreté mis labios dudando si contestar o no. Skye se movió inquieta en mis piernas ante el sonido, así que para tranquilizarla decidí apretar el botón para responder la llamada.

-Charlie- espeté fríamente. Lo escuché suspirar a través del teléfono

-Hola, Isabella- sentí la tensión en su saludo. – ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó soltando un gruñido bajo

-Escapé de Forks porque estoy intentando llamar tu jodida atención- respondí sarcásticamente

Hubo un silencio muerto en la línea por un tiempo. Tío Matt y Allan me observaban a través del espejo, algo perplejos ante la rudeza y el cambio de mi tono.

\- ¿Vas a venir el día de hoy a casa? - cuestionó con voz pastosa.

-No. El domingo estaré allí. Si vas a salir por lo menos ten la cordialidad de dejarme copia de las llaves- Aún tenía algo de resentimiento por haberme dejado tirada en el instituto y largarse durante una semana.

-Estaré esperándote el domingo

-De acuerdo- contesté con frustración.

\- ¿Estás… bien? - fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta

-Hasta el domingo, Charlie- colgué la llamada tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

No lloraría más. No por él, al menos. El camino que nos une a mi padre y a mí, está bifurcado desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de que hay algo que nos mantiene unidos, hay una división larga, llena de heridas y dolor que nos impide volver a encontrarnos.

-Bella, ¿estás bien, cariño? - reí irónicamente a la pregunta de tío Matt

-Sí, solo era Charlie siendo Charlie- contesté haciendo una mueca.

-Un año Ella, sólo un año- asentí con resignación ante sus palabras.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus rewiews: **Starligt, anaiza18, Kony Greene, Esme575, Lilia.**

Quiero aprovechar para mandarles mi apoyo durante la situación que estamos viviendo mundialmente. Los invito a que seamos solidarios y responsables con nuestra sociedad, es en estos momentos donde necesitamos más que nunca de nuestro don de humanidad.

Espero que ustedes y toda su familia tengan una salud plena y que se encuentren siempre bajo la protección divina.

Ahora que en mí país nos han puesto bajo cuarentena, me he tomado el tiempo para retomar muchas cosas que había dejado de lado por la rutina de otras cosas de mi vida. He vuelto a escribir, a leer, a pasar tiempo meditando y reflexionando sobre mí misma, compartiendo más con mi familia y aprendiendo de mi relación con Dios.

Como me esperan veinte días más en mi casa, espero poder adelantar esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
